Squirell and Duck
by SmileNDA
Summary: chapt 7 update! "kau tahu menghindar bukan cara terbaik menyelesaikan masalah bukan?"/"haah mungkin mengubur diriku di pot sampai liburan berakhir"/"ani, aku tak mengenalmu..." / BaDeul from B1A4, Bana-ya
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : squirell and duck

Summary : kisah tentang seorang namja yang membenci bebek dan seorang namja yang membenci tupai ?. Keduanya bertemu, dan apa yang terjadi ?

NEW FF BADEUL COUPLE FROM B1A4 !

Desclaimer : fic punya author tentunya ^.^

Main Cast :

Cha Baro

Lee sandeul

^w^

"dasar bodoh !" pekik salah satu anak bertubuh besar itu. Ia menghentakkan bahu seseorang di depannya.

"lebih baik cepat kau berikan dompetmu ! Walau aku yakin itu hanya untuk membeli 2 botol minuman ! Hahaaha !" ucap anak bertubuh besar lagi, diiringi teman temannya yang tertawa keras.

Sandeul bergumam pelan, tetapi tangannya mulai memasuki saku celananya. Mengeluarkan dompet hitam lusuhnya. Anak bertubuh besar itu pun merampas dompet itu kasar. Kemudian membuka dompet lusuh itu, mengeluarkan dua lembar uang 1000 won dari dalamnya.

"benar kan ? Hahahaaa ! Ayo kita pergi ! Percuma berharap lebih pada orang sepertimu !" sekelompok anak nakal itu pun pergi. Meninggalkan sandeul yang masih berdiri diam di koridor yang agak gelap.

Namja bermarga lee itu memandang langit. Menatap gumpalan gumpalan awan hitam yang sudah terpampang begitu menyeramkan dari jendela besar di depannya. Dan tak lama rintikan hujan jatuh. Membuat suara yang terdengar begitu indah di telinga sandeul.

Senyuman terukir di wajah manisnya. Ia pun bergegas, mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh tak berdaya di lantai koridor dan berlari turun ke bawah. Ia tak mau melewatkan kesempatan berharga ini.

^w^

Namja itu berdecak kesal. Menatap jendela yang memperlihatkan derasnya hujan di luar itu tak suka. Ia melirik ke sampingnya. Sang ibu yang masih berbincang bincang dengan seorang pria berumur 40 tahunan-sepertinya. Dan tak ada tanda tanda akan mengakhiri perbincangan panjang itu.

Ia tak mau memotong pembicaraan kedua orang tua itu tentunya. Karna ia sudah cukup menghargai usaha sang ibu yang sibuk mendiskusikan kepindahannya ke sekolah ini. Di tambah lagi ia akan di loncat kelaskan karna kepintarannya yang dahulu bersekolah di london.

"kau bisa jalan keluar jika bosan, baro .." ucap sang ibu. Sepertinya ia telah menangkap gerak gerik gelisah sang anak.

"ya, mungkin kau bisa berkeliling di sekitar sini. Dan jika beruntung, kau bisa menemukan beberapa siswa yang masih belum pulang" timpal kepala sekolah, tak lupa mengeluarkan senyuman ramahnya.

Baro pun mengangguk. Ide bagus.

^w^

Baro POV

Aku pun keluar dari ruangan bernuansa lembut itu. Dan berjalan perlahan di koridor yang terlihat sepi. Ralat, sangat sepi. Tak ada seorangpun yang ku temukan di sini.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Hujan mengguyur makin lebat. Membuat mood ku bertambah buruk.

Bagus sekali, hari ini semuanya membuatku muak.

Kesal ?

Sangaaat !

Tapi sekali lagi aku hanya bisa memaki dalam hati.

Membiarkan appa mengantarku dan eomma ke bandara efpagi buta untuk penerbangan ke seoul. Tanpa sepatah katapun diucapkan dari mulutnya.

Sampai di seoul di sambut cuaca mendung-nyaris hujan yang sukses membuat bajuku lembap. Aku benci itu.

Lalu pergi ke sebuah apartement yang cukup besar -walau tak terlalu mewah- dengan debu yang bertaburan di mana mana. Membuatku ingin pingsan di tempat.

Dan sekarang, berada di sekolah yang nyaris kosong. Dengan hujan deras yang menguapkan aroma tanah yang basah. Tercium begitu menjijikkan di hidungku.

Aku benci seoul.

Aku benci sekolah ini.

Dan aku benci hujan.

Di tengah kegiatan makianku-dalam hati. Tiba tiba pandanganku tertarik pada sesuatu di tengah lapangan. Terlihat seperti seorang namja menurutku. Untuk apa dia hujan hujanan di sana ? Bodoh ..

Tapi tanpa sadar, aku melangkahkan kakiku turun ke lantai paling bawah. Kemudian berdiri di depan lapangan. Memandangi ada seorang namja berambut kecoklatan yang -dengan-anehnya- merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kemudian mendongakan kepalanya ke atas.

Mungkin seperti pose wanita di film titanic ? Entahlah .. Kesan pertamaku bertemu dengan namja itu, yang entah siapa namanya...

Orang aneh.

JDAAAARRR !

Sontak aku menutup mata dan kedua telingaku dengan tangan. Gerakan reflek saat mendengar suara petir yang begitu mengagetkan.

Setelah suara besar itu menghilang, bergantikan suara hujan yang semakin lebat. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Ku lihat namja berambut kecoklatan itu meringkuk. Sama sepertiku tadi, ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan putih pucatnya.

"heeeii ! Apa yang kau lakukaan ?" pekikku keras. Mencoba menyaingi suara hujan. Aku menajamkan penglihatanku, takut takut ternyata ia sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"apa dia masih hidup ?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Sampai aku tahu jawabannya ketika ia menoleh ke arahku. Ia menatapku bingung.

Bagus. Sekarang kami saling bertatapan tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan sampai hujan perlahan berhenti. Dan sinar matahari mulai menerobos gumpalan awan hitam itu.

Akhirnya ia tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang bahkan lebih menyilaukan dari pada sinar matahari.

Tbc

Annyeong, para readers … saya author baru di sini, kekekekekekkeee~

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya berani juga mempublish fanfict B1A4 ini.. maaf jika banyak kekurangan, maklum masih newbie #ngeles =.="

Kritik dan saran sangat di harapkan, demi kelanjutan FF ini(?)

/^.^/


	2. Chapter 2

Squirell and Duck

Main Cast :

Cha Baro

Lee Sandeul

And B1A4

Chapter 2

Pagi itu hujan kembali mengguyur kota kenapa, hujan kembali datang di tengah tengah musim panas.

Musim hujan memang terkadang membuat mood seseorang turun karna suasana dingin dan suramnya. Tapi tidak bagi Sandeul. Anak yang bisa di bilang tak terlalu normal untuk anak seumurannya itu memainkan tangannya di kaca jendela.

Ia asyik menggambar apapun yang ada di otaknya dari embun yang ada di jendela besar apartementnya. Sama sekali tak ia hiraukan semangkuk sup yang ada di hadapannya.

"apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan kegiatan manis mu itu, Sandeul-ah ? Lihat, sup mu sudah hampir dingin ..." tegur seorang namja yang duduk di depannya. Ia menatap ke arah adik satu satunya itu garang.

"ne minnie hyung .." jawab Sandeul malas. Tapi ia tetap tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela.

Namja bernama Sungmin itu hanya menghela nafas berat. Selalu seperti ini, saat kedua kakak beradik itu bersama. Hanya keheningan yang di ciptakan keduanya. Sandeul lebih sering masuk ke dunianya sendiri. Entah itu dengan melakukan hal hal sederhana. Seperti sekarang, ia tengah menggambar -entah mahluk apa di jendela yang berembun.

Dan Sungmin terlalu bingung apa yang harus di lakukan olehnya jika sudah seperti ini.

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Dan matanya sontak terbelalak melihat jam berapa sekarang.

"ah ! Aku harus pergi sekarang !" ucap Sungmin. Ia segera beranjak dari meja makan. Mengambil tas dan jas nya dengan cepat di sofa. Sedangkan Sandeul mulai melirik hyungnya yang tengah kalang kabut dengan tatapan datar.

"ah ya ! sandeul-ah, jangan hujan hujanan lagi ne ? Akhir akhir ini cuaca tak terlalu bagus untuk tubuh. Dan hari ini aku akan ke Busan selama seminggu, aku akan menyuruhnya menginap beberapa hari di sini ! Annyeong !" suara debuman pintu terdengar setelah rentetan petuah dari Sungmin.

Lee Sandeul, anak itu tercengang kaget. Apa lagi kalau bukan kalimat terakhir dari sang hyung.

"aiissh ... Hyuuung !" pekik Sandeul frustasi. Beginilah, saat Sungmin tak ada, Sandeul mulai berteriak tak jelas.

^w^

"sandeul hyungiee !"

Pekik seorang namja tinggi yang dari ujung koridor. Ia berusaha menerobos kerumunan siswa di koridor yang ramai itu. Menuju ke arah Sandeul yang telah menoleh karna panggilannya.

"Sandeul hyung ! Kau sudah dengar berita hari ini ?" tanya Gongchan langsung saat keduanya sudah berdiri berhadapan. Sayangnya Sandeul hanya memasang wajah bodoh. Tak ada tanda tanda akan mengiyakan pertanyaan seorang Gongchan.

"untuk apa aku mencari berita kalau setiap hari tukang gosip sudah menghampiri ku setiap pagi ?" tanya Sandeul dengan Nada mengejek. Tapi sepertinya tak terlalu di perdulikan oleh Gongchan. Namja bersikap kekanakan itu masih memasang mata berbinar.

"kau tahu hyung ? Hari ini akan ada murid baru !" pekik Gongchan keras saking girangnya. Yang membuat beberapa siswa menatapnya tajam. Tapi sekali lagi, tak di pedulikan oleh Gongchan.

Sedangkan Sandeul ..

Kriik ... Kriik ... Kriik ...

Entah ada jangkrik datang dari mana. Tapi terasa sangat cocok untuk backsound raut wajah Sandeul dan Gongchan.

Keduanya terdiam. Sama sama saling menatap. Bedanya, Sandeul diam karna tak tahu harus menanggapi berita Gongchan seperti apa. Sedangkan Gongchan-dengan mata yang masih berbinar-binar- menunggu tanggapa dari Sandeul.

Plak

"ah ! Ya ! Ralat !, maksud ku anak baru itu akan masuk ke kelasmu !" timpal Gongchan sesudah menepuk jidatnya kuat.

Kriik ... Kriik ... Kriik ...

Lagi lagi suasana aneh terjadi. Keduanya masih saling menatap dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya ...

"huuueeeee ! Hyuung !" rengek Gongchan kuat. Layaknya seorang bayi besar yang meminta mainannya. Jelas Gongchan kesal. Padahal ia sudah memberikan berita 'besar'nya dengan semangat menggebu gebu, tapi tetap saja, sang Hyung kesayangannya itu tak memberikan reaksi yang memuaskan(?)

Sandeul hanya memandang aneh ke arah si Bayi besar. Ia memang tak mengerti jalan pikirang namja kelewat aneh itu.

"bicaralah yang jelas, apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sandeul mencoba-sok bijak. Yah, setidaknya ia harus punya sedikit wibawa bukan ?

Sontak raut wajah Gongchan kembali bersemangat. Mata sipitnya itu kembali berbinar menyeramkan.

"bukankah itu berita bagus hyung ? Berarti kau bisa mendapatkan teman baru kan ? Cobalah mendekatinya !" ujar Gongchan penuh semangat. Sedang kan Sandeul hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Gongchan.

"tak semudah itu, channie-ya..." kata Sandeul. Mood nya tiba tiba menurun begitu mendengar kata 'teman'

"apa sulitnya ?" balas Gongchan dengan nada menuntut.

Sandeul harus memutar otaknya. Ia juga bingung bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya. Tapi ia juga tak mau kalau bayi besarnya ini salah paham.

"begini ... Umpamakan saja, aku bukan seperti anak anak ayam yang jika bertemu dengan anak ayam lainnya akan langsung menjadi teman ... Apa kau mengerti ?" ujar Sandeul.

Kriik ... Kriik ... Kriiik ...

Lagi lagi, keduanya terdiam. Gongchan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sedangkan Sandeul hanya memasang wajah aneh. Aneh dengan kalimat yang ia keluarkan sendiri.

"eem ... Kau itu anak bebek hyung ..." jawab Gongchan akhirnya, sambil memasang senyuman janggal.

"?"

^w^

"cha sun-"

"cukup panggil Baro" potong siswa yang memakai topi itu. Sedangkan seorang lelaki berumur 30 tahunan hanya mengangguk maklum. Mencoba mengerti dengan murid barunya.

"baiklah, Baro-ssi ... Hmm, kau memiliki nilai yang sempurna ..." ucap lelaki yang biasa di sebut guru Kim itu. Ia membolak balik sebuah berkas di tangannya. Sedangkan Baro hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"tapi nilai perilaku mu cukup buruk ..." ucap guru Kim santai. Tentu saja tanpa maksud menyindir atau sebagainya. Tapi Baro mulai memasang wajah -nggak-nyate-nya.

"aku akan memberi beberapa pertanyaan. apa kau sering berkelahi ?" tanya guru Kim.

"jika di perlukan" jawab baro

"menyontek ?"

"apa aku harus menjawabnya ?" jawab Baro dengan nada sombong.

"mencuri ?"

"tidak"

"minum minum ?"

"tidak"

"berkencan ?"

"ti- ya ! Apa itu pantas untuk kau tanyakan ?" suara Baro meninggi. Jelas ia marah, tapi terlihat lucu karna kedua pipiinya bersemu merah.

Guru Kim berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Agar imej nya tak terbang terbawa angin. Ia mulai menulis di kolom lembar terakhir.

'kurang sopan santun, tapi anak yang polos untuk ukuran anak berumur 17'

Tulis guru Kim.

Tok tok

Keduanya menoleh mendengar suara pintu yang di ketuk. Sedetik kemudian, terlihat seorang namja masuk ke ruangan guru Kim.

"ah ! Shinwoo-ssi, pas sekali kau datang sekarang. Antar murid baru kita ini ke kelasnya, ne ?" pinta guru Kim. Dan hanya di balas anggukan dari namja yang termaksud salah satu yang terpopuler di Sekolah.

"kau bisa mengikutinya, Baro-ssi. Semoga kau betah di sini ..." ucap guru Kim lagi saat Baro sudah akan beranjak keluar.

^w^

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada satupun yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Walau hanya untuk saling berkenalan. Mungkin itu sudah sikap sang wakil ketua kelas, kelas istimewa itu sejak lahir. Ia tak terlalu memperdulikan murid baru di sampingnya. Yang jelas ia sudah tau nama dan wajahnya. Itu cukup baginya.

Tapi tidak dengan Baro. Ia terlihat kesal karna di acuhkan. Tapi ia juga tak mau memulai pembicaraan. Ego nya terlalu tinggi untuk itu.

Keduanya pun akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruang kelas yang terlihat lebih mewah dari yang lainnya. Begitu pula dengan penghuninya. Di saat istirahat, di mana semua murid berhamburan ke sana kemari, tidak dengan mereka. Semuanya hanya berada di dalam kelas, sambil memakan bekal mereka yang jauh dari kata sekotak nasi dan beberapa lauk.

Baro hanya melongo. Betapa membosankannya kelas ini. Pikirnya.

"siapa yang kau bawa, shinwoo-ya ?" tanya seorang namja berambut kemerahan. Pandangannya sangat teduh dan hangat.

"murid baru ..." jawab Shinwoo pelan. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku sebelah namja itu. Meninggalkan Baro yang masih berdiri begitu saja.

"salam kenal, Jung Jinyoung imnida. Kau bisa duduk di situ" ucap namja bernama Jinyoung itu. Menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah kanan Shinwoo.

Baro hanya mengangguk dan langsung duduk. Ia memperhatikan seisi kelas dengan bosan. Ada yang sibuk makan, bermain laptop, membaca buku, aah .. Ini sama sekali bukan planet Baro.

"waah ... Lihat, ada anak baru !" pekik seorang namja yang berada di bangku paling depan. Raut wajahnya pun bisa dibilang cukup menyebalkan.

"ku harap ia bukan pemulung yang kesasar ke kelas ini .." cemoh namja itu dan diiringi tawa dari semua siswa. Kecuali empat orang.

"jangan mempermalukan nama keluargamu hanya karna kecerobohan mulutmu itu, Gikwang-ssi" ucap Jinyoung datar. Ia pun sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

Satu kelas kini sunyi. Dan tentu saja suara jangkrik lewat tak terdengar(?). Hanya ada suara nafas menderu karna gugup. Yah ... Sang Leader telah berbicara.

Sedangkan Baro hanya menatap bingung. Sedetik kemudian, semua teman sekelasnya kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing masing. Mencoba seolah bersikap tak ada yang terjadi.

"kelas macam apa ini ?" rutuk Baro. Anggapannya dengan kelas istimewa ini seratus persen salah. Sepertinya ibunya salah, kelas ini bukan kelas yang tenang seperti yang ia mau.

^w^

Sandeul pov

"ku harap kau bukan pemulung yang tersasar ke sini ..." ucap namja itu. Lee Gikwang. Ku lihat ia sedikit melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan remeh, begitu pula dengan teman temannya.

Aku balas menatapnya lama. Walau ia sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang murid baru.

"jangan mempermalukan keluargamu hanya karna kecerobohan mulut mu itu, Gikwang-ssi" nada datar itu terdengar begitu menggema di telinga kami semua. Karna sedetik kemudian, semuanya terdiam dan mulai mengalihkan kegiatan mereka kembali. Itu Jung Jinyoung. Ketua kelas kami. Aku tak tahu, ia benar benar kesal atau hanya berakting untuk mencari muka. Yang jelas, Gongchan akan sangat anarkis jika ia mendengar ini.

"kelas macam apa ini ?" gumaman kekesalan terdengar dari murid baru yang duduk di bangku sebelahku. Ia menopang dagu dengan tangannya.

Ah, apa aku harus bilang kalau ia sudah salah memilih kelas ?

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

SQUIRREL AND DUCK

MAIN CAST :

B1A4

PAIRING ::

BaDeul/CYoung/YoungChan/ChanDeul/CRo

DISCLAIMER ::

Fict punya author yaa … ^.^ plus plus Sandeul juga#di lempar BANA ke dorm B1A4 XP

Hai hai, readers … masih adakah yang menunggu saya ? semoga ada *puppy eyes* … ehehee … taukah ? setelah bertapa begitu lama(?) akhirnya saya baru bisa nulis fict ini kembali -.- karna otak saya yang tiba tiba buntu *lagi*

Tapi yang buat saya semangat, waktu kembali baca reviewnya readers … aah~ saya terharu TT . TT seneng rasanya, ternyata bisa ketemu teman teman BANA di sini #hug readers

Untuk yang chapter 2 kemarin, sebenarnya ada sedikit kesalahan karna kecerobohan saya yang agak bingung ngepost fanfict di sini =.=a semoga para readers memaklumi u,u

Okey, sepertinya curahan hati saya sudah cukup lumayan agak banyak dan panjang (?) sekarang saatnya menikmati

0-0

Flash back, 6 tahun yang lalu …

"dasar bebek gila !" suara makian itu terasa menggelegar di dalam gendang telinganya, belum lagi di tambah iringan tawa penuh rasa mengejek.

Tapi sang objek peghinaan hanya diam sambil tak lupa menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"ya ! Bebek gila, kau itu bebek ! Setidaknya jadilah bebek yang waras ! Hahahahaaa!" timpal gerombolan anak lelaki itu lagi sebelum mereka akhirnya bosan dan pergi menjauh dari anak lelaki bersurai coklat karamel itu.

Setelah di tinggal pergi, anak bercurai coklat karamel itu pun membalikkan badannya. Bergegas membereskan tasnya yang tadi di lempar gerombolan anak itu dengan beringas.

"kenapa kau tak melawan ?" sebuah suara sukses membuat anak itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak.

"aku tahu, kau pasti kesal sekali ..." ucapnya lagi.

Masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan anak asing di depannya, anak itu pun berdiri. Memandangi dengan teliti anak di depannya.

Surai hitam itu bergoyang pelan akibat di permainkan angin sore yang lembut. Kulitnya putih bersih, tak seperti kulit anak bersurai karamel yang berwarna putih pucat. Wajahnya pun tak kalah menawan. Dengan gigi kelinci yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

Tapi ada apa dengan raut wajahnya ?

Alisnya tertaut, matanya memandang sengit ke arah depannya.

"kenapa kau tak melawan mereka tadi ?" ia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, yang membuat namja bersurai coklat itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ah, itu tak berguna ... Untuk apa aku menghabiskan tenagaku jika besokpun mereka akan mengganggu ku lagi ?" terang anak bersurai coklat karamel itu.

"tapi itu membuat kau terlihat seperti pengecut !" anak bersurai hitam pekat itu mulai meninggikan suaranya.

.

.

.

"YA ! memangnya kau siapa berani .berkata seperti itu padaku ?! Kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu !" anak di depannya balas berteriak. Tak terima.

Anak berambut hitam itu tiba tiba terdiam. Dan sedetik kemudian menjulurkan tangannya.

"aku Cha SunWoo, panggil aku Baro !" ucap anak itu dengan wajah di palingkan. Tak ingin anak di hadapannya melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

*flasback end

KRIIIIING !

Mata Sandeul sontak terbuka lebar. Seperti biasa, tidur siangnya akan langsung berakhir saat alarm-nya berbunyi menggelegar di seluruh sudut sekolah.

Ia pun menegakkan badannya. Menatap ruang kelas yang sudah hampir kosong.

Beberapa detik kemudian barulah Sandeul menyadari, suara bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Berarti saatnya pulang*yaiyalah

"kau kenapa ?"

suara itu sontak membuat Sandeul menoleh. Ia menatap seorang anak dengan rambut pirang pucat itu masih duduk di tempat duduknya. Dengan tangan yang menyangga kepalanya yang terarah ke Sandeul.

"gwaenchana" balas Sandeul sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

Baro POV

"gwaenchana" ucapnya, ia tersenyum padaku.

Tersenyum ?

Itu adalah senyuman paling aneh yang pernah ku lihat. Ayolah, aku hanya tahu kalau bibirnya itu sedikit melengkung. Tapi tidak dengan matanya. Pernahkah kalian mendengar kalau mata itu cerminan perasaan ?

"habis mimpi buruk eo ?" tebakku. Yah, mungkin. Mengingat ia yang sedari pelajaran terakhir tidur. Dan keadaannya sekarang yang terlihat agak kacau dengan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya dan wajah berantakan.

"ah, tidak juga ... Itu mimpi indah ..." jawabnya sambil mulai membereskan isi tasnya. Ia sama sekali tak memandangku. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Ah~ aneh sekali ... Kalau di pikir pikir, untuk apa juga aku memperdulikannya ?

"aku pulang duluan, sunwoo-ssi" ucapnya padaku kemudian beranjak keluar kelas.

"Baro, cukup panggil Baro saja" timpalku sebelum ia benar benar keluar dari ruang kelas.

Ia menatapku bingung tapi kemudian memasang senyumannya lagi

"ne, Baro-ssi"

Baro pov end

o-o

"Gong Chanshik-ssi, ku harap kau jangan pulang dulu setelah pelajaran selesai" suara Kim songsaeng membuat namja bersurai hitam itu menoleh.

"ne ?" tanya namja bernama Gongchan itu.

"nilai test mu kemarin sangat mengesankan, chanshik. Tapi sayangnya nilai IPA mu sangat BURUK" ucap Kim songsae dengan senyum manis yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan di mata Gongchan.

"ku harap kau mau mengikuti pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah nanti" lanjut Kim songsaem.

Mendengar itu, Gongchan hanya menghela nafas berat. Pasrah sudah, padahal rencananya ia akan menghabiskan waktu siangnya bersama Sandeul. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar bisa masuk ke kelas istimewa. Tempat hyung tersayangnya itu.

"ne arasseo kim songsaem !" jawab Gongchan seadanya. Tak lupa memberikan senyuman maut yang dapat membuat siswi siswi di sekitarnya memekik tertahan.

o-o

"hei, Lee Junghwan !"

pekik seseorang dari belakang. Sandeul yang merasa namanya di panggil pun menoleh.

"hm ?" Sandeul hanya berdehem pelan. Ia hanya memandang datar orang di depannya, walau sebenarnya jantungnya sudah berdetak 100 kali lebih cepat dari normalnya(?).

"kau terlihat terburu buru Junghwan-ah ... Apa ada masalah ?" tanya orang itu seraya mengeluarkan senyuman licik di wajah rupawannya. Ia mendekat beberapa langkah ke arah Sandeul. Sampai keduanya hanya berjarah setengah meter.

Secepatnya Sandeul mengkondisikan raut wajahnya. Tak sampai beberapa detik ia pun membalas senyuman namja di depannya.

"em, tidak juga hyung ... Kau ada perlu denganku ?" tanyanya ramah.

Namja di depannya itu mendesis menahan geram kepada Sandeul.

"ani, sebenarnya aku ada perlu dengan orang itu ... Tak ku sangka dia bisa dengan lancangnya berbuat nekat ..." ucap namja di depannya yang tampak sekali ada nada menyindir di dalamnya.

Dan Sandeul dapat menangkap maksud perkataan namja di depannya itu dengan cepat. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Sampai ujung ujung jarinya memutih saking kuatnya menahan amarah yang mulai membuncah di dadanya.

"arasseo, Gikwang hyung ... Aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti maksud kalimatmu itu..." ucap Sandeul dengan suara yang terdengar parau

"tapi, kami hanya mengambil hak kami. Dan apa kalian masih belum puas dengan apa yang kalian dapatkan ?" tanya Sandeul tajam.

Namja bernama Gikwang itu pun masih memamerkan senyumannya. Tapi nafasnya mulai tak beraturan karna amarah pun sudah memuncak di dadanya.

Keduanya mungkin tak menyadari kalau mereka dalam keadaan yang sama.

Tak ingin terlihat lemah satu sama lain.

"tak tahu diri ..."

BRUAAGK

o-o

cit... cit...

Sebuah mahluk dengan ukuran kepala sebesar bola pingpong menyembulkan kepalanya di antara resleting tas ransel hitam yang tengah di bawa oleh Baro.

Cit .. Cit ...

Mahluk itu kembali bercicit. Membuat Baro pun akhirnya tersadar dan menoleh ke bawah.

"aiih, sejak kapan kau menyelinap ke sini ?" ia pun mendekatkan tangannya ke mahluk itu. Dengan cepat mahluk berwarna coklat muda itu mendaki(?) tangan Baro.

Baro hanya diam dengan perlakuan mahluk kesayangannya itu. Mahluk itu pun akhirnya menghentikan acara bermain di tubuh majikannya karna sang majkan terlihat tak meresponnya sama sekali.

Mahluk itu kemudian bergerak ke bahu Baro. Kemudian menggigit telinga yang sedikit tertutupi surai pirang pucat itu dengan kedua giginya yang besar.

"aaaakh ! Ya ! Appo !" pekik Baro. Ia pun menoleh ke bahu kanannya dan memberikan death glare pada mahluk itu.

Tapi mahluk itu berbalik diam dan menatap Baro seolah berkata

'siapa suruh kau mengacuhkan ku !'

dan Baro sudah seperti mengerti maksudnya pun hanya menghela nafas. Kemudian mengambil Mahluk itu dari bahunya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"kau, tupai nakal !" Baro kemudian menyentil pelan dahi TUPAI nya itu.

Setelah itu, sang tupai entah kenapa hanya menunduk. Seolah merasa sedih setelah di marahi majikannya. Baro menatap Tupai berbulu coklat karamel itu. Warna bulu yang selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"kira kira bagaimana kabar bebek itu ya ?"

buuuk

tubuh Baro tiba tiba terjerembak ke depan. Sukses membuat dahinya berciuman panas dengan lantai dingin koridor sekolah.

Dan entah apa kabar tupai yang tadi Baro pegang.

"mi .. Mianhae !"

sebelum Baro sempat mengeluarkan gerutuannya, tiba tiba ucapan maaf telah terlontar dari mulut orang yang tadi menabraknya.

"ma-maaf ! Aku sedang terburu buru ! Maaf !" setelah membungkuk beberapa kali, namja bersurai hitam itu segera berbalik dan pergi. Meninggalkan Baro yang masih terduduk dengan jiwa yang masih terbang melayang(?)

sampai 5 menit pun berlalu, Baro tersadar, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan kiri.

"ah, di mana tupai itu ?!"

o-o

Namja itu berlari sekuat tenaganya dengan brutal. Bahkan tak memperdulikan lututnya yang berdenyut setelah tadi tak sengaja ia menabrak orang.

Apa yang membuat namja tinggi itu begitu kalut ?

Jawabannya sekarang tepat berada di mata beningnya.

"hyung ..." panggil Gongchan lirih. sekarang ia sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan serba putih yang khas dengan bau pahit.

Merasa kenal dengan suara itu, namja yang sedari tadi duduk bersila di atas kasur menoleh.

"ne ?" tanya Sandeul dengan senyuman yang tak pernah absent dari bibirnya.

Melihat itu, Gongchan hanya menghela nafas berat. Seolah rasa khawatir sudah meluap entah kemana.

"gwaenchana ?" tanya Gongchan. Ia pun perlahan berjalan mendekati kasur, tempat Sandeul tengah duduk sambil memakan es krim yang sedikit belepotan di sekitar bibirnya.

"Apa lagi yang dia lakukaan ?!" tanya Gongchan kesal. Tangannya perlahan terangkat menuju wajah Sandeul dan menyeka es krim yang berada di sudut bibir Sandeul. Memperlihatkan memar kebiruan di kulit putih pucatnya.

"dan jelas ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa di bilang baik baik saja !" omel Gongchan cepat sebelum Sandeul membuka mulutnya.

Sandeul hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Begitu pula Gongchan yang membuat ruangan serba putih itu menjadi sunyi.

Sampai akhirnya Sandeul mulai memecah kesunyian.

"ah, bukannya kau ada tambahan, channie ? Kau tak segera pergi ?" tanya Sandeul semangat.

Berbalik dengan Gongchan yang malah menghela nafas.

"sepertinya aku tak akan pergi. Lebih baik mengantar hyung pulang dari ada mengikuti pelajaran yang memuakkan itu" keluh Gongchan.

"kau akan menyesal jika tidak mengikutinya Gong-ssi ..." ucap Sandeul tiba tiba dengan nada misterius. Membuat Gongchan mengerutkan alisnya bingung melihat hyung anehnya.

"apa maksud hyung ? Lalu kenapa hyung bisa tahu ?" tanya Gongchan penuh selidik. Pasalnya Sandeul cukup mencurigakan dengan senyum anehnya.

"apa sih yang tak ku ketahui tentang mu, channie~~ aku mengetahuimu luar dalam~" ucap Sandeul yang makin membuat Gongchan memasang wajah tak kalah aneh dengan hyung di depannya.

Buuugk

"apa yang kau tunggu ?! Cepat pergi ! Ku yakin kau takkan menyesal !" Sandeul pun dengan tak berperi kemanusiaannya menendang pantat roti Gongchan yang seksi(?)

"aiish, hyung ! Kau yakin tak perlu ku antar ?" tanya Gongchan.

Seperti perkiraannya, Sandeul menggeleng mantap.

"sudah sana pergi ! Belajar yang baik, Channie !" ucap Sandeul sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi tinggi.

gongchan pun akhirnya dengan sedikit tak rela keluar dari ruang UKS.

tok .. Tok ...

Baru saja Sandeul kembali menyuapkan es krim-yang entah sejak kapan ia beli itu- pintu putih di hadapannya terbuka pelan. Tak lama sebuah kepala dengan topi hitam menyembul dari balik pintu.

"lee Junghwan ?"

o-o

"hei, sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku ?" tanya Sandeul dengan nada kesal. Ia melirik tajam namja yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Namja itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli "aku mengantarmu ... Lagi pula aku sudah di mintai tolong dengan anak itu... Eem, siapa namanya ?"

"Gong Chan Shik..." jawab Sandeul dengan suara pelan tapi penuh penekanan. Bisa di lihat empat garis siku siku di dahinya.

Namja itu, Cha Baro tanpa sadar menatap lama Sandeul. Ekspresi tadi seperti tidaklah asing di memorinya.

Untuk beberapa detik, ia melupakan namja yang pertama kali ia lihat dengan anehnya bermain hujan di tengah lapangan dan tersenyum tanpa nyawa padanya.

Seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya ...

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ..

Tes

Sandeul sontak menoleh ke arah jendela. Tak sampai sedikit, rintikan air dari langit kelabu turun deras.

Wajahnya sontak sumringah.

"aku pergi !" pekik Sandeul, kemudian berlari cepat keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Baro yang masih tak mengerti hanya membeku beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang telah terjadi(?)

"aiish jinjja !" rutuk Baro. Ia pun segera berlari menyusul Sandeul yang berlari kegirangan layaknya anak kecil.

0-0

"YA ! Lee Junghwan apa yang kau lakukan ?!" pekik Baro kuat dari ujung teras sekolah. Tapi sepertinya sekuat apapun pekikan Baro, tak terdengar oleh orang di depannya.

Namja bersurai pirang pucat itu tahu sekali tentang keadaan namja di depannya.

Perkelahian singkat antara ia dan namja bernama Lee Gikwang yang tak terlihat seimbang karna tak ada pembalasan dari Sandeul. Dan tambahan dari namja bernama Gong Chanshik yang mengatakan pastikan Sandeul sampai ke rumahnya secepatnya sebelum namja itu ambruk di tengah jalan.

Dan itu cukup membuktikan betapa lemahnya namja bersurai coklat karamel itu saat tiba tiba terduduk di tengah lapangan dan memegangi kepalanya.

"YA ! Kau kenapa ?!" Baro kembali memekik. Rasa khawatir kembali menyelubungi hatinya. Hatinya mengatakan untuk berlari menolong namja itu. Tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan bergetar untuk keluar dari teras dan merasakan derasnya hujan yang turun.

Kejadian kejadian lampau kembali terputar dalam otak Baro. Membuat otaknya pun tak kalah pening dengan namja bersurai coklat di hadapannya.

Ia tak suka suara bising air yang jatuh di atas tanah yang lembap.

Ia tak suka aroma tanah yang basah yang tercium begitu menjijikkan baginya.

Namja itu, sekali lagi ...

Tak pernah menyukai hujan.

Tbc …

Sekian untuk chapter 3 ini, mian kalo agak aneh dan membosankan T.T

Ohya, tak mungkin lupa …

Thanks to :

Beakren, Ye'en, Yooooona, Rizzka, aul, xMingx, .5, choi Ryeosomnia, aoora, RizkyKey, rainy hearT, AIrzanti, cyn, , XXJia1993, is0live89, Jang Young Wook

/^.^/


	4. Chapter 4

Squirrel and duck

Main Cast ::

B1A4

DISCLAIMER ::

Fict punya author yaa … ^.^ plus plus Sandeul juga#di lempar BANA ke dorm B1A4 XP

Chapter 4

Flasback 6 tahun yang lalu …

Langit hari itu sudah berwarna oranye keemasan, saat itu pula seorang anak tengah berjalan santai menyusuri taman yang berada di pinggir jalan besar. Ia sengaja setiap hari pulang melewati taman karna itu adalah salah satu jalan tercepat menuju rumahnya.

Angin sore yang lembut memain mainkan rambutnya halus, membuat raut ketenangan terukir jelas di wajah anak yang umurnya beranjak 10 tahun itu. tapi raut wajah damai itu tak bertahan lama, ketika matanya menangkap sosok seorang yang ia kenal tengah terduduk di bawah pohon rindang.

Alisnya bertaut heran, walau akhirnya Ia pun mendekati anak lelaki yang memang seumuran dengannya. Baro.

"apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya anak itu polos. Sedangkan yang di tanya malah memalingkan wajahnya angkuh.

"bukan urusanmu !" desisnya kesal. Moodnya sudah terlalu buruk karna pertemuan tak menyenangkan dengan seorang bernama gikwang. Tapi tanpa perlu di tanya sepertinya anak itu sudah tahu jawabannya.

"kau berkelahi ?" tanya anak itu lagi. Dan kali ini Baro di depannya hanya diam. Masih tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak itu.

Anak itu entah kenapa malah menghela nafas, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Beberapa buah plester bergambar pororo. Anak itu melemparkan begitu saja di hadapan Baro. Kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Y-YA !" panggil Baro. Ia heran karna tak biasanya anak itu begitu dingin padanya. anak itu pun menoleh

"apa ?!" bentak anak itu kesal, tak lupa memasang wajah garang terbaiknya.

"apa kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja ?" ucap Baro pelan. Seperti malu mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu kekanakan menurutnya. Hei, padahal dia sendiri masih anak anak !

"kenapa tidak ? kau bisa berkelahi, tapi kenapa mengurus dirimu sendiri pun kau tak bisa ? kau mau di kasihani ?" ujar anak itu tajam, membuat seketika nyari seorang Baro ciut.

"maaf …" gumam Baro, tapi masih cukup untuk bisa di dengar anak itu.

"aku tak butuh maafmu !" jawab anak itu kesal. Tapi ia malah berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Baro. Ia segera mengambil plester yang tadi ia jatuhkan di tanah dan dengan cermat menempelkan plester itu di sudut bibir Baro yang berdarah, dan beberapa bagian lainnya.

Kesunyian pun tak dapat terhalangi. Baro masih takut untuk membuka suaranya, dan Sandeul masih terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Sampai akhirnya dengan sisa keberanian yang Baro punya(?) ia menatap anak itu takut takut.

"kenapa kau marah ?"

"apa hanya kau yang boleh marah marah eo ? sedangkan aku tak boleh ?" cecar anak itu.

"ani ! ani, kau boleh marah .. setidaknya itu lebih melegakan dari pada melihatmu tersenyum saat kau marah …" ucap Baro jujur. Dan untuk pertama kalinya membuat anak itu terdiam karna perkataannya.

Setelah selesai dengan perkerjaannya, anak itu pun ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon besar itu, bersebelahan dengan Baro. Mereka hanya diam bersama, menikmati hembusan angin sore itu.

"Sandeul …" tiba tiba Baro membuka suara. Ia memandang lama anak di sampingnya. "Sandeul … nama yang bagus kan ?" tanya Baro. Anak itu masih terdiam tak mengerti.

"mulai sekarang namamu Sandeul ! Lee Sandeul …" ucap Baro sembari tersenyum manis. Senyum yang tak pernah ia keluarkan selama beberapa bulan tinggal di Seoul. Reflek anak itu mengangguk. Terhanyut karna senyuman Baro yang baru pertama kali di lihatnya.

"Lee Sandeul imnida…" ucap anak itu.

Flashback end

02.00 PM

"ya ! Lee Junghwan !" Baro melambai lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Sandeul. Yang sontak membuat Sandeul keluar dari lamunannya.

"eh, ne ?" tanya Sandeul linglung. Baro malah makin menatapnya khawatir.

"jangan melamun ! kau membuatku takut !" gerutu Baro. Tapi sepertinya tak terlalu di perdulikan Sandeul. Anak itu malah sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit kelabu yang masih mengeluarkan isinya walau tak lagi banyak. Hanya gerimis yang menimbulkan suara yang menyenangkan ketika terjatuh di atap halte bus yang ada Sandeul dan Baro di dalamnya.

"dan sekarang kau kembali melamun …" gumam Baro akhirnya menyerah. Ia pun akhirnya ikut memandang ke arah langit. Kemudian melamunkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Tak perlu di tegaskan lagi kalau seorang Cha Baro sangat membenci sesuatu yang bernama hujan. Hujan mengingatkannya pada semua kenangan buruknya. Hujan pula penyebab semua kenangan buruknya itu terjadi. memang terdengar menggelikan jika Baro menyalahkan hujan untuk semua takdir yang ia lalui.

Dan sebuah sejarah baru saja terjadi lima belas menit yang lalu. seorang Baro si pembenci hujan dengan segala keanehannya turun ke hujan hanya untuk menyeret seorang namja aneh yang tengah sekarat di tengah hujan yang sekarang tengah melamun dengan wajah bodoh di sebelahnya(?), setidaknya itulah pemikiran Baro.

Ia teringat kembali, ia hanya pernah 2 kali merasakan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya setelah tragedi itu. Yang membuat ia rela sampai basah kuyup seperti sekarang, dan satunya lagi adalah 6 tahun lalu… bersama seorang yang sangat berarti baginya…

Yang bahkan ia berikan nama pada orang itu …

"LEE SANDEUL !"

Dua namja itupun sama sama tersentak kaget, kemudian pandangan mereka sama sama tertuju pada mobil sport berwarna hitam yang sudah berada di depan halte. Tepatnya sudah berada di hadapan mereka. salah satu jendelanya perlahan terbuka, memperlihat kan wajah seorang namja tampan.

"apa yang kau lakukan di situ ?" tanya namja itu. lebih tepatnya pada Sandeul.

Sandeul yang sudah sangat hapal dengan suara itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sial sekali sudah bertemu dengannya padahal hari masih siang, pikir Sandeul.

"cepat masuk ! persis seperti kata Sungmin hyung, kau tak akan bisa diam kalau sudah musim hujan" gerutu namja itu.

Sandeul hanya bisa memasang wajah memelas. Kemudian pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Baro yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"aku pulang dulu Sunwoo-ssi, maaf sudah merepotkan" ucap Sandeul datar. Kemudian segera masuk ke dalam mobil itu. meninggalkan Baro yang kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya.

.

.

"Sandeul ?"

o-o

satu jam yang lalu di sekolah

Gongchan POV

Sekali lagi ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela. Benar saja, langit yang memang sedari pagi itu mendung kini pun mengeluarkan isinya. Hujan.

"aah~ Sandeullie hyung …" desahku lemah. Memang itulah satu satu nya yang muncul di benakku jika sudah melihat hujan. Hyung aneh-KU itu …

Apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang ?

Ah, apalagi ?! tentu saja 'main'… Gongchan pabbo ..

Dan apa yang tengah ku lakukan sekarang ? hanya termenung di dalam kelas kosong menunggu guru yang akan memberiku pelajaran tambahan. Yang sudah hampir satu jam ini belum juga datang.

Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku pulang bersama Sandeul hyung !

"kau Gong Chanshik ?" tiba tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunanku. Aku pu menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Dan …

Namja yang ku ketahui bernama Jung Jinyoung berjalan masuk sambil memamerkan senyumannya ke arahku.

Astaga … ku mohon untuk kali ini dan seterusnya, jangan biarkan pipiku memerah karna melihatnya apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini. kesan apa yang ku dapat jika dia melihatku dengan wajah aneh seperti ini ?!

Dan sampai detik ini tidak ada yang mengabulkan permohonanku, bahkan author *deathglare*. Jadilah seperti ini.

Seorang Gong Chanshik yang di kenal dengan ketampanannya di seluruh sekolah terlihat bagaikan gadis tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Yah, walaupun pernyataan ini tak sepenuhnya salah. Setidaknya gadis itu adalah seorang namja.

"mianhae, kau pasti sudah menunggu lama" ucapnya. Aku pun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkukku gugup. Tapi tetap saja aku bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah berbohong di saat seperti ini.

Aku mengangguk "ne, sunbae. 47 menit" ucapku jujur. Kemudian tak lama ku dengar ia tertawa pelan, atau tertawa gugup ?

"ahahaa … jeongmal mianhae, ada beberapa masalah tadi. Ah ya, aku lebih suka di panggil hyung dari pada sunbae, bagaimana ?" tawarnya. Aku mengangguk "ne hyung …"

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Ia sibuk berada di meja guru, memilih milih kertas kertas yang entah apa isinya. Sedangkan aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela. Tak terasa hujan jatuh semakin deras. Bahkan suara petir terdengar beberapa kali. Ah, aku kembali kepikiran Sandeul hyung.

Aku teringat saat beberapa jam yang lalu ia bilang sesuatu di ruang UKS. Dan aku tahu sekarang maksud perkataannya tadi -.-.

Terima kasih hyung, tapi entah aku harus senang atau marah padamu sekarang..

"Chanshik-ah ? kita mulai belajar sekarang ?" sontak aku membulatkan mataku kaget saat ia sudah duduk di depan bangku ku. mata rubahnya itu memandangku hangat.

"eh ? a .. terserah hyung saja …" ucapku seadanya. Karna memang sebenarnya aku tak kan pernah semangat dengan pelajaran mahluk hidup ini.

Ia kembali tersenyum "baiklah, kau bisa mulai mengerjakan soal di sini" ujar Jinyoung hyung, ia meletakkan meletakkan beberapa tumpukan kertas di hadapanku.

Aku hanya diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya membulatkan mataku lebar "semuanya ?!" pekikku kaget. Dan dengan santainya ia hanya mengangguk sambil tak lupa memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

Ah, walaupun sekarang berada di jarak sedekat ini membuat jantungku berdesir, dan melihat senyumnya yang mampu membuat pipiku memerah.

Tetap saja …

Mataku serasa akan keluar jika sudah menghadapi soal seperti ini

Menyebalkan !

Gongchan POV end

o-o

"Minnie hyung tidak ada meninggalkan makanan ?" tanya Kyuhyun saat pintu apartement besar itu terbuka. Ia pun bergegas menuju ke dapur setelah menaruh mantelnya ke sembarang arah. Yang diikuti Sandeul yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"molla, periksalah sendiri" jawab Sandeul malas. Ia lebih tertarik untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa besar di ruang TV.

"hei, kau membasahi sofa !" ujar Kyuhyun agak memekik dari dapur saat matanya tak sengaja memandang kelakuan 'adik iparnya' itu.

Tapi Sandeul tak mencoba untuk mengubrisnya. Ia malah makin menyamankan posisinya, walau ia tahu seragam dan rambutnya masih sedikit meneteskan air. Tapi kepalanya sedari tadi terus berdenyut, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya yang serasa akan remuk. Memaksanya untuk beristirahat sebentar saja di tempat nyaman terdekat.

"kau mau makan masakan hyung atau kita pesan jjajangmyun ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ia kini keluar dari dapur dengan beberapa toples makanan di tangannya.

"Sandeul-ah ?" panggil Kyuhyun begitu tak ada jawaban. Ia pun melenggang ke ruang TV, kemudian menatap datar mahluk yang berada di balik sofa putih besar di sana.

Terlihat Sandeul tengah meringkuk menghadap sandaran sofa. Tubuhnya menggigil dan Wajahnya yang memang sudah berwarna pucat itu makin pucat, dan juga jangan lupakan luka kecil di sudut bibir Sandeul.

Tapi Kyuhyun masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Walaupun siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu kalau sebenarnya ada rasa khawatir di balik wajah datarnya itu.

Kyuhyun pun perlahan menjulurkan tangan satunya yang bebas dan …

PLAAK

"ya .. appo" rintih Sandeul dengan suara parau. Ia pun segera bangkit dan menatap si pelaku pemukulan terhadap dahinya.

Tapi sang pelaku masih memasang wajah evil tanpa dosanya(?).

"cepat ganti bajumu !" perintah Kyuhyun seperti tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. membuat Sandeul pun memilih untuk diam dan beranjak menuju ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah menunjukkan evil smirknya, cukup terhibur saat Sandeul berjalan dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya yang terlihat lucu dari belakang.

Beberapa saat suara pintu tertutup terdengar. Tanda Sandeul telah masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memandang tangan yang tadi ia gunakan tadi untuk memukul dahi Sandeul. Sedangkan tangannya satu lagi menyentuh dahinya sendiri.

"waah … demam lagi" gumamnya. Ia pun akhirnya merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya, menyentuh tombol satu dan terakhir menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Kemudian menunggu beberapa saat sampai panggilannya masuk.

"yeoboseyo ? Minnie hyung ?"

o-o

kita beralih pada seorang namja yang tengah berjalan lunglai di koridor sebuah gedung apartement cukup mewah.

Pandangannya kosong, terlihat kalau ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. bahkan tak memperdulikan seekor tupai yang tengah mengigit gigit kerah bajunya. Entah, mungkin kelaparan ?

Sampai akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di depan sebuah pintu dengan nomor 145. Tak sampai semenit pintu itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang yeojya cantik dengan wajah campuran tengah tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan anaknya.

"Baro-ya ! akhirnya kau pulang !" pekik Nyonya Cha kegirangan. Ia pun segera memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit, agar Baro dapat masuk. Baro berjalan dengan lunglai, tak terlalu mengubris keceriaan sang ibu. Tentu saja karna ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"kenapa kau pulang telat ? dan .. kau basah ?!" sang ibu memekik heran. Dan dengan cekatan meraih sebuah handuk di dekat pintu. Nyonya Cha pun berdiri di hadapan Baro. Kemudian mengeringkan rambut anak semata wayangnya itu dengan lembut.

"apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini ?" tanya eommanya lagi dengan lembut. Dan Baro hanya mengangguk ragu.

"wae ?"

Baro hanya mengangkat bahunya "entahlah, aku pun tak tahu .." jawab Baro tak semangat, pikirannya terasa kacau karna terlalu banyak moment masa lalu yang singgah di otaknnya.

Nyonya Cha pun hanya bisa tersenyum semanis mungkin agar bisa sedikit mengubah suasana hati sang anak.

"ah, ya ! kita kedatangan tamu, kau tahu ?" tanya Nyonya Cha dengan penuh semangat. Membuat Baro mengerutkan alisnya.

'nugu ?' tanya dalam hati. Bukannya mereka baru saja tinggal di Seoul seminggu yang lalu ? dan seingatnya mereka sama sekali tak mempunya kerabat di Seoul.

"padahal ku kira kau sudah bertemu dengannya di sekolah ? apa kau lupa dengan Dongwoo ?" tanya Nyonya Cha lagi. Ia pun menggiring anaknya menuju ruang TV. Tempat si tamu sedang menunggu .

Ah, ya ! Baro ingat ! Shin Dongwoo, sepupunya yang dulu pernah berkunjung di rumahnya saat masih di London. Si anak super jenius dan sangat dewasa pada umurnya yang masih 9 tahun, saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Keduanya pun sampai di ruang TV. Mata Baro sontak membulat begitu melihat seorang namja yang tak begitu asing di ingatannya. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan namja itu tadi di sekolah.

Namja berperawakan tinggi tampan itu berdiri kemudian sedikit membungkuk memberikan salam. Namja itu masih sangat segar di otak Baro. Apalagi dengan kacamata dan rambut kecoklatannya yang agak panjang itu yang membuatnya sulit di lupakan.

"annyeong, Baro-ya" sapa Shinwoo dengan ramah. Tapi tidak dengan wajahnya yang tetap terlihat datar.

Baro untuk ke sekian kalinya terdiam. Lagi lagi memori memori masa lalu memasuki otaknya. Seperti Belum cukup dengan memori samarnya yang -sepertinya- berhubungan dengan Lee Junghwan, kini memori saat saat ia masih di London kembali memperkeruh otaknya.

"kau tidak menyangka kan Baro-ya ? ternyata Shinwoo tinggal sendiri di Seoul, walau orang tuanya ada di London… jadi setidaknya kau tak akan terlalu kesepian di sini" ucap Nyonya Cha sembari mengelus kepala dua anak muda di depannya. Shinwoo hanya tersenyum simpul. Sedangkan Baro memasang wajah yang sulit di artikan. Entah kenapa ia merasa agak lelah sekarang.

"ya, ya … bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar saja ? aku lelah, kajja Dongwoo !" ajak Baro sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Shinwoo agar mengikutinya.

PLAAAK

"PANGGIL DIA HYUNG, CHA BARO !" ucap Nyonya Cha setelah menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan manis pada anaknya itu.

Baro mendesis, sial, ia lupa kalau sepupunya itu satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Mungkin saat mereka kecil itu tidaklah terlalu penting, karna mereka sendiri tinggal di London dan mengikuti gaya hidup barat.

Dan ia lupa, kalau sekarang sudah berada di korea …

"mianhae, mianhae … Dongwoo HYUNG, kajja !" ucap Baro dengan menekankan kata 'hyung' agar terdengar jelas di telinga eommanya. Shinwoo pun tak memberikan respon berarti, hanya merasa sedikit terhibur dengan drama ibu-anak di hadapannya.

"kenapa hyung pura pura tak mengenalku tadi ?" tanya Baro ketika keduanya telah berada di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa 'berantakan'

Shinwoo hanya mengherdikkan bahunya "aku benar benar tak tahu" ucap Shinwoo singkat, membuat kamar itu mendadak hening karna kedua namja di depannya juga sebenarnya tak tahu topik apa yang bisa di bicarakan.

Makin lama, keduanya larut dalam pikiran mereka masing masing. Sampai akhirnya mahluk pemecah keheningan muncul dari balik jaket Baro. Bulu coklat karamelnya terlihat lembap. Mata besarnya pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kamar.

"waaah ! tupai !" Baro terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar pekikan tak terduga yang keluar dari mulut sepupunya itu.

Terlihat Shinwoo tengah menggenggam Tupai itu dengan kedua tangannya dengan kembut. Membuat tupai itu menggeliat nyaman.

"aku tak tahu kau suka dengan hewan menggemaskan ini ?" ucap Shinwoo pada Baro tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si mahluk menggemaskan.

Baro hanya menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk "aku baru ingat kau penggila hewan berbulu" gumamnya pelan "entahlah, mungkin karna banyak orang bilang aku mirip tupai ?"

Shinwoo mendongak, ia menatap tupai di genggamannya dan Baro yang sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"ya. Gigi kalian mirip" ucapnya singkat padat dan jelas. Membuat Baro entah kenapa tersenyum bangga(?)

"siapa namanya ?" tanya Shinwoo yang sontak membuat senyum Baro perlahan menghilang. Lagi lagi, kenangan harus mampir di ingatannya.

"Deul …" jawab Baro pelan. Membuat Shinwoo mengerutkan alisnya. Heran karna raut wajah Baro dan nama yang terasa tak asing di ingatannya.

"Deul ? kau memberi nama tupai seimut ini dengan nama Deul ?" kata Shinwoo agak memekik. Terdengar seperti nada tak terima di telinga Baro.

"ya ! kau tak terima eo ? terserah aku mau memberinya nama siapa" ujar Baro ketus karna merasa tak senang. Ia pun langsung merenggut DEUL dari bahu lebar Shinwoo.

Tapi sepertinya Shinwoo tak terlalu memperdulikan kekesalan sepupunya itu. wajahnya terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Deul, namanya seperti tak asing …" gumam Shinwoo, yang berhasil menarik perhatian Baro.

"memangnya ada apa ?" tanya Baro mulai penasaran. Berharap Shinwoo tahu sesuatu.

"kau tahu murid yang duduk di sebelahmu ? namanya Lee Junghwan, tapi biasanya teman dekatnya itu memanggilnya Sandeul …" ucap Shinwoo, membuat Baro yang dari tadi menahan nafasnya pun menghela berat. Kalau sampai situ Baro pun tahu …

"apa lagi yang kau ketahui tentang dia ?" pancing Baro.

"dia murid pindahan dari Busan satu tahun yang lalu, kemudian masuk ke kelas spesial. Kau tahukan kelas kita bukan hanya memasukkan murid yang pintar ? tapi tentu saja murid yang ber uang…"

Otak Baro pun berjalan dengan cepat.

Busan ?

Melihat Baro yang masih memandangnya seolah berkata –teruskan!- ia pun meneruskan "tapi karna penampilannya yang kelewat sederhana, dan entah kenapa sering di jahili Lee Gikwang, murid murid yang lain pun ikut menjahilinya"

Lee Gikwang ?

"di tambah lagi sikapnya yang pendiam dan aneh, tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Kecuali anak kelas satu yang aku lupa namanya… sepertinya mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil"

Aneh ?

Busan,

Karna tuntutan pekerjaan ayah Baro, dalam satu tahun saja keluarga kecil itu dapat tinggal di tiga negara yang berbeda. Dan Baro tak pernah melupakan satupun tempat tempat yang pernah ia tinggali. Apalagi Busan, tempat pertemuan singkatnya dengan sahabat pertamanya, atau mungkin satu satunya …

Lee Gikwang,

Nama yang tak terasa asing baginya, ia masih sangat ingat dengan manusia paling menyebalkan sedunia yang … benar benar menyebalkan. Dan orang yang secara tak langsung mengajarinya bagaimana ia rasanya melindungi seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi

Aneh

Kata pelengkap yang dapat membuat semuanya menjadi jelas. Anak aneh itu …

Sontak tubuh Baro kembali membeku. Kepalanya terasa pening dan jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Membuat Shinwoo makin memandangnya penasaran

"astaga … hyung …"

TBC

Anyeoong~ XD

Author Cuma mau bilang terima kasih banyaaaaaakk~ untuk readers yang mau baca dan ngereview ff yang aneh dan membingungkan ini*atau hanya author sendiri yang bingung =?=* hehehee …

Oiya, apa udah pada liat MV nya Tried to Walk ? jinjja ! mereka kece abiiiisss ! XD. Yang belum buruan di liat ya, di jamin melting di tempat(?) -_-

Hehehee, dan tak lupa Thanks to :

Aoora, cho min hyun forever kyumin, Miss Vitamin, RizkyKey, Beakren, eca, and muhammad barja

Thanks for comment :DDD


	5. Chapter 5

Squirrel and duck

Main Cast ::

B1A4

DISCLAIMER ::

Fict punya author yaa … ^.^ plus plus Sandeul juga#di lempar BANA ke dorm B1A4 XP

Dear readers, baca nya pelan2 aja ya,, soalnya chapt ini mungkin agak membosankan dan rumit.

Hope you enjoy it :3

Chapter 5

Flashback 6 tahun yang lalu...

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Baro kembali melirik jam tangannya. Dan ia hanya dapat menghela nafas berat.

Kenapa terasa begitu lama ?

Baro akhirnya duduk di tanah berlapis dedaunan yang gugur dan di payungi rimbun pohon. Anak itu menyenderkan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa tak bertenaga.

Tak datangkah ?

Mata yang sejam lalu masih memancarkan kebahagiaan, kini mulai meredup. Bahkan ia sendiri bisa merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Namun ia tetap mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya kembali. Ia tak mungkin salah tempat kan ?

Tempatnya sekarang duduk adalah tempat yang sama persis dimana mereka berdua pertama kali pertemu. Setiap harinya pun Baro selalu menunggu anak itu di sini. Di jam yang sama. Di tempat yang sama...

Tapi ia mulai khawatir saat anak yang ia harapkan muncul dari balik tikungan jalan itu sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Terlalu berharapkah ia ?

Bahkan berharap di hari spesialnya ?

Akhirnya Baro menyerah. Kakinya sudah mulai pegal, dan perutnya pun lapar. Perlahan ia bangkit. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor sebelum mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali .

Mungkin anak itu tak datang hari ini ...

"Baro-ya !"

Baro sedikit bergidik mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat di kenalnya. Apa ia berhalusinasi? Mungkin saja. Melihat kondisinya yang kelaparan dan lelah. Anak bertopi itu masih terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

"hei ! Cha Baro !"

Kali ini Baro tersentak. Saat sebuah tangan memaksanya untuk berhenti melangkah dan dengan sedikit memutarkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Mata anak bersurai hitam arang itu melebar.

"aah, untung kau belum benar benar pergi" seorang anak bersurai coklat karamel itu mengelap peluh di dahinya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap Baro dengan penuh senyuman –mata dan bibirnya tersenyum-

"yah, kau beruntung Lee Sandeul ..." ucap Baro yang berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar seperti biasa. Padahal hati kecilnya sudah menjerit untuk meluapkan semua kebahagiaannya saat bertemu anak itu.

Sandeul terlihat sedikit tidak puas dengan respon sahabatnya itu. Tapi tak sampai beberapa detik raut wajahnya kembali ceria.

"hahahaa.. jika bersamamu aku memang selalu beruntung..." ucap Sandeul sembari tertawa pelan. Dan entah kenapa, bukannya senang, Baro malah tak suka dengan tawa sahabatnya itu. Terdengar begitu palsu di telinganya.

"sudahlah, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku berikan padamu!" ucap Sandeul dengan begitu semangat.

"apa ?" tanya Baro dengan nada penasaran. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa sedari tadi Sandeul menyembunyikan sebuah kotak sepatu bekas di belakang punggungnya.

Baro mencoba tak peduli walau –mungkin- kejutan Sandeul sudah di ketahuinya. Tapi Baro akan tetap menanti kadonya. Bahkan jika Sandeul benar benar akan memberikannya sepatu bekas.

Tapi Baro sedikit melengos saat Sandeul menurunkan kotak yang terlihat lusuh itu ke atas tanah. Bukan itu ya kejutannya ?

"heii! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hah ?" tanya Sandeul dengan nada menyelidik ketika melihat Baro yang sedari tadi mempertahatikan setiap gerak geriknnya.

Baro hanya tersenyum malu sambil menunduk. Tak menyadari kalau Sandeul kini memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dan melemparkan sesuatu tepat di ata kepala Baro.

"TARAA~ SAENGIL CHUKKAE BARO-YA !" pekik Sandeul. Anak bersurai coklat karamel itu mulai melompat lompat tak jelas mengelilingi Baro sembari menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun.

Sedangkan Baro, untuk kesekian kalinya di buat terpaku oleh seorang Lee Sandeul.

Dedaunan jatuh di sekitarnya daun daun khas musim panas yang terlihat indah dengan earna kuning, merah, dan hijau. Daun daun itu jatuh dan melayang perlahan tepat di hadapan Baro. Membuat matanya tak henti hentinya kagum.

Baro kembali merutuk. Sungguh, ini adalah cara yang paling sederhana selama 10 tahun ia merayakan ulang tahun. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya wajahnya terasa memanas hanya karna hal sederhana.

Tahun ini, tak ada ruangan yang indah, kue tar besar, orang orang, suara lagu yang keras, dan tumpukan kado. Yang ada hanya sinar matahari yang terik, angin musim panas yang berhembus, dedaunan indah dan suara merdu yang keluar dengan tulus dari sahabatnya. Tapi ini lebih dari cukup bagi Baro...

Makin lama suara nyanyian Sandeul menghilang. Senyumannya pun makin lama memudar dari wajah chubbynya. Bergantikan wajah cemas saat melihat Baro hanya diam tanpa memberikan respon apapun.

"Baro ? kau tak menyukainya ya ? maaf membuatmu kotor..." ucap Sandeul lirih yang terdegar menahan tangis. Tangannya sudah terangkat ingin membersihkan dedaunan yang tersangkut di topi Baro.

"ini indah .. hehehe" ujar Baro sebelum tangan berwarna putih pucat itu menggapai kepalanya. Anak itu kini yang berganti tertawa. Memecah keheningan singkat tadi.

Dan mau tak mau membua Sandeul pun ikut tertawa lega.

"sekarang buka kadomu !" ujar Sandeul kemudian meraih kotak yang tadi ia letakkan di tanah. Lalu memberikannya pada Baro.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Baro membuka kadonya. Dan ia bisa bernafas lega karna Sandeul tak benar benar memberikannya sepatu. Kotak itu di penuhi dengan dedaunan berwarna kuning. Tapi mata Baro tak tertapaku dengan daunnya. Melainkan sebuah benda berwarna coklat karamel tua yang berada di ujung kotak.

Sedikit ragu, Baro menyentuh benda lembut itu. Benda lembut itu tak bergarak dari tempatnya. Tapi Baro dapat merasakan tanda kehidupan di dalam benda itu. sedangkan Sandeul masih menikmati ekspresi lucu Baro sambil tersenyum.

"apa ini ? tikus ?"

Sandeul menggeleng "itu tupai"

"apa ?"

"tupai"

"hah ?"

"itu tupai!"

Hampir saja Sandeul kelepasan tertawa melihat wajah Baro yang benar benar terlihat bodoh dan polos. Anak bertopi itu masih memandangi Sandeul dengan ekspresi bingung.

"bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Baro masih dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"di samping peternakan bebek eomma, ada pepohonan Maple. Dan keluarga tupai tinggal di sana. Beberapa hari yang lalu induknya mati. Dan kemarin eomma membawa anak anaknya ke toko hewan. Tapi ternyata dia tertinggal di pohon maple yang daunnya sudah menguning. Dia tupai yang kesepian..."

Keduanya terdiam setelah Sandeul menyelesaikan ceritanya. Sandeul mengelus punggung tupai itu dengan sayang. Sedangkan Baro, walau anak itu tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan Sandeul, tapi ia tahu satu hal. Melihat tatapan Sandeul terhadap tupai itu, ia tahu hadiahnya kali ini sangat berharga...

"eem... baiklah, lalu kau akan memberikan dia nama apa ?" tanya Sandeul memecah keheningan. Baro berpikir sejanak dan sedikit melirik si tupai dan Sandeul bergantian.

"sepertinya aku tahu~" ucap Baro akhirnya. Membuat Sandeul kembali bersemangat.

"cepat katakan!" ujar Sandeul yang tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Deul ..."

"ah ?"

"ne, sudah kuputuskan ! namanya Deul, karna warna rambutmu sama seperti tupai ini. Hahahaa..." tawa Baro sembari mengelus surai lembut Sandeul. Yang tak ayal membuat pipi chubby milik anak bersurai coklat karamel itu memerah tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun...

Flashback end

Baro terjengit kaget dan reflek membuka matanya. Wajah eommanya pun terlihat jelas.

"kau sudah bangun rupanya, selamat pagi." Kata Nyonya Cha yang masih memasang senyuman hangat dengan tangan yang masih sibuk menaruh kompresan di dahi anaknya.

Baro mengangguk pelan. Ia pun mulai merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas dan menggigil.

"bagaimana perasaanmu? Sejak tadi malam kau memang sudah terlihat tak sehat" ujar Nyonya Cha kembali. Raut kekhawatiran pun terukis jelas di wajah anggunnya.

Baro hanya bisa tersenyum dengan penuh rasa bersalah karna membiarkan eommanya itu khawatir.

"sekarang jam berapa. Eomma ?" tanya Baro dengan suara serak. Tubuhnya terasa begitu berat walau hanya untuk berbalik melihat jam di mejanya.

"jam 9 pagi. Wae? Kau tak berencana untuk pergi sekolah sekarang kan?" Nyonya Cha menatap anaknya itu tajam. Ia sudah tahu dengan kebiasaan anaknya yang tak akan pernah betah di rumah.

Namja bersurai pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan eommanya. Sedangkan Nyonya Cha tiba tiba tertawa sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"sepertinya kau begitu bersemangat kemarin. Jangan jangan kau masih merindukan Shinwoo? Padahal kan kalian kan baru bertemu tadi malam..." kata Nyonya Cha dengan memandang genit Baro.

Kini berganti Baro yang menatap eommanya tajam "yang benar saja eomma!" pekiknya tak begitu keras. Yang malah membuat eommanya makin tertawa keras.

"sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang. Sarapanmu ada di dapur, ambil sendiri ne ? eomma akan pergi kerja sekarang!" ucap Nyonya Cha sembari berkemas "ah ya, jika kau merindukan Shinwoo, eomma akan menelponnya untuk datang sepulang sekolahnya!" sedetik kemudian Baro yang ada di kamarnya bisa mendengar suara pintu apartementnya yang di tutup.

Baropun beranjak dari ranjangnya. Kemudian menjalankan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas ke sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Dimana terdapat sebuah kandang kecil yang berada di atas meja. Namja itu meraih kantung makanan berisi kacang kacangan. Menaruh sedikit di telapak tangannya. Kemudian membuka pintu kandang dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Deul-ah, apa aku telah menemukannya ?" tanya Baro entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada tupai yang kini sibuk memakan sarapannya dari tangan Baro dan menikmati elusan lembut dari tangan majikannya itu...

Krriiiing...

Bel tanda jam istirahat telah berbunyi. Seperti kelas kelas pada umumnya, murid murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Walau ada juga yang tetap tinggal.

Dan tentu saja Sandeul adalah salah satu murid yang masih tinggal di kelas. Tapi tak seperti hari biasanya, dimana Gongchan akan datang ke kelasnya untuk memakan bekal makan siang bersama. Hari ini Gongchan tak bisa mengunjunginya karna ada urusan. Dan Gongchan sepertinya terlalu malas untuk membahas urusan itu dengannya.

kacamata masih terpasang di depan matanya, tanda bahwa ia masih akan membaca buku pelajarannya kembali. Dan sebagaimanapun manisnya ia dengan kacamata itu, tetap saja hanya ada pandangan sinis yang ia dapat dari semua teman sekelasnya. Kecuali segelintir orang.

Sandeul mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Terlihat ada beberapa siswa yang membicarakan tentang liburan musim panas nanti.

"bagaimana kalau hawai? Di sana cukup panas" ucap salah satu siswi yang terlihat centil.

"tapi Bali juga lumayan!"

Kenapa tidak mesir saja sekalian ? Tanya Sandeul dalam hati. Ia tahu teman temannya itu semua adalah anak chaebol. Tapi kenapa harus liburan musim panas di tempat yang panas?

Kalau Sandeul di suruh memilih, akan lebih baik kalau dia bisa liburan di kutub utara sekalian,

Karna di sana cukup dingin.

Tiba tiba ia kembali teringat dengan tawaran Gongchan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dongsaengnya itu mengundangnya untuk liburan ke tempat sang nenek, Busan.

Tapi Sandeul sendiri pun tak tak tahu apa ia akan menerima undangan itu. Ia masih terlalu ragu untuk pergi ke tempat yang menjadi kota kelahirannya itu.

"bebek ku sayang... Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" sebuah suara tiba tiba menyadarkan Sandeul dari lamunannya.

Terlihat seorang Lee Gikwang telah duduk di bangku sampingnya. Wajah yang rupawan itu memandangnya sinis dan licik. Sandeul hanya membalas menatapnya datar tanpa menjawab sama sekali.

"apa maumu?" tanya Sandeul malas. Sebenarnya ia sudah hapal dengan gelagat gelagat namja di sampingnya itu.

"baru baru ini aku mendengar kalau minnie hyung sedang bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan saham, ne?" ucap Gikwang dengan suara manis bernada licik.

Sandeul masih diam mendengarkan.

"sayang sekali, padahal sebentar lagi liburan musim panas, bukannya menikmati musim panas, tapi minnie hyung hanya melakukan hal yang sia sia... Menyedihkan..." lanjutnya. Benar dugaan Sandeul, Gikwang tak akan jauh jauh dari menyindir, menghina, dan merendahkan.

Sandeul tetap diam. Walau pancaran matanya sudah terlihat kilatan amarah. Dan Gikwang langsung mengembangkan senyuman lebar ketika melihat kilatan amarah pada mata di balik kacamata itu.

Beberapa saat, keduanya masih saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Sampai akhirnya Sandeul menghela nafas panjang. Dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"entah aku tak tahu apa yang di katakan semua 'mata-mata'mu tentang Sungmin hyung, tapi yang jelas..." Sandeul mengambil jeda untuk kembali menarik nafas. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa makin sesak.

"kau terlihat lebih menyedihkan dengan hanya menggertak seperti itu, apa kau tak pernah diajari paman cara menjatuhkan lawan lebih baik? Kukira paman cukup ahli dalam hal itu bukan?" ujar Sandeul dengan nada tak kalah manis. Tapi tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Gikwang berdecak kesal dan wajahnya pun telah memerah sempurna. Yang jelas bukan karna malu, tetapi karna amarah.

Mungkin memang pengendalian emosi Gikwang tak jauh lebih baik dari Sandeul yang masih dapat menahan emosinya dengan sempurna.

BRUUUAAAGGGK

Sontak semua mata di kelas itu menoleh ke belakang. Dan membulatkan mata mereka saat terlihat Sandeul terjerembak ke belakang dengan Gikwang yang ada di hadapannya.

Satu kelas itu pun mendadak riuh. Tapi tanpa ada satupun yang mau mendekat ke arah kursi deretan belakang itu. Sampai beberapa detik Gikwang berbalik dan segera berjalan keluar dari kelas. Dengan langkah penuh amarah, ia pun tak lupa membanting pintu kelas yang lagi lagi membuat seluruh penduduk kelas itu hanya bisa mengurut dada. Takut takut jika terkena penyakit jantung dini.

"cih, lagi lagi! Apa dia tak puas selalu membuat Gikwang marah" terdengar bisikan.

"apa ia pikir ia bisa menandingi Gikwang?!"

"ia memang tak seharusnya di sini! Mengganggu pemandangan saja!"

Dan masih banyak lagi cercaan yang tak perlu untuk di tuliskan. Ruang kelas itu makin riuh. Semua suara terarah pada Sandeul yang berada di pojok ruangan. Masih meringkuk kesakitan tanpa seorangpun yang menolong. Bahkan teman sekelas sendiri pun rasanya tak ada yang sudi untuk mendekatinya. Dan lebih memilih menjadi penonton dari jauh.

"ada apa ini?" sebuah suara lembut tiba tiba memecah semua cacian di dalam kelas. Semuanya menoleh, dan menatap sang ketua kelas dan wakilnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

Jinyoung mengerutkan alisnya begitu melihat suasana kelas yang sangat menyeramka. Bahkan dari ujung kolidor ia sudah dapat mendengar cacian dengan kata kata jahat. Untunglah kelas mereka terletak jauh dari kelas lainnya.

Begitu pula dengan Shinwoo yang langsung melemparkan pandangannya pada Sandeul. Dugaannya memang selalu cepat dan tepat.

"Lee Junghwan" bisik Shinwoo pada Jinyoung. Jinyoung pun langsung mrmbelalakkan matanya begitu mengikuti arah pandang Shinwoo.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?!" pekik Jinyoung kaget. Ia pun segera mendekati Sandeul di bangkunya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Jinyoung langsung.

"kami tidak melakukan apapun Jinyoung-ssi, anak itu lah yang salah!" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"memang apa yang ia lakukan?" tanya Shinwoo dengan wajah dinginnya.

"dia membuat Gikwang-ssi marah besar, jadi Gikwang-ssi memberikannya sedikit pelajaran, lagi pula itu setimpal untuknya" timpal salah satu murid.

Shinwoo mendengus kesal tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. kini pandangannya beralih ke arah Jinyoung yang sedang membantu Sandeul berdiri.

Namja bersurai merah wine itu merangkul bahu Sandeul dengan hati hati. Tak ingin lebih menyakiti tubuh rapuh itu.

Jinyoung merutuk, entah kenapa ia mulai merasa koridor menuju ruang kesehatan tidaklah sejauh ini.

berjalan di koridor yang sepi diiringi suara langkah kaki sendiri bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi keheningan yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

Jung Jinyoung dan Lee Junghwan.

tak ada satupun dari kedua namja itu yang mau membuka suara. keduanya lebih memilih hanyut dalam keheningan yang terasa menenangkan. tapi menenangkan menurut Sandeul, dan tidak sama sekali dengan Jinyoung.

di balik raut tenang namja bersurai merah wine itu, tersimpan kecemasan dalam hatinya.

hal yang ia yakini cepat atau lambat terjadi pun benar benar terjadi sekarang. dan rasa penyesalan makin menelusup ke hatinya.

Apa karna ia terlalu sabar ?

Jung Jinyoung adalah anak yang cukup populer di sekolahnya. bahkan banyak yang menjulukinya sebagai pangeran. ia pintar, tampan, baik, dan sejenisnya. tak luput, ia pun terkenal dengan kesabarannya karna menjabat menjadi ketua kelas di kelas istimewa yang bisa di bayangkan sendiri bagaimana muridnya.

tapi, kini Jinyoung menyadari sikap sabarnya kini tak sepenuhnya baik. karna Lee Junghwan.

tak banyak hal yang di ketahui Jinyoung tentang namja pendiam itu. hanya beberapa, seperti, anak kesayangan guru sejarah, pendiam, dan tak terlalu mencolok dalam bidang akademis ataupun penampilan.

menurut orang kebanyakan, sekilas Lee Junghwan hanyalah anak -sangat- biasa, hanya saja kurang bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan. yang membuatnya sulit di terima dalam lingkungannya.

dan bukannya Jinyoung sama sekali tak menyadari kalau hampir setiap harinya Lee Junghwan selalu menjadi bulan bulanan anak kelas mereka. tapi entah kenapa namja itu terlihat sama sekali tak perduli dengan apa yang telah di perbuat oleh orang orang padanya. terkesan menerima. dan lagi...

ia seperti tak mau ada orang yang ingin membantunya.

dan di sinilah batas kesabaran seorang Jung Jinyoung.

tadinya ia merasa semua mungkin akan baik baik saja. asalkan tak ada yang merasa terganggu, ia tak perlu melakukan apapun kan?

dan kebodohannya lah yang ingin Lee Junghwan sendiri yang meminta bantuan padanya...

kejadian tadi sudah cukup membuatnya sadar bahwa yang ia tak cukup hanya sabar menunggu.

perlakuan anak kelasnya benar benar sudah keterlaluan!

Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. sudah cukup. penyesalannya tak perlu di lanjutkan. kini ia beralih pada Junghwan, namja yang sedari tadi berjalan beriringan bersamanya. namja itu masih menundukkan kepalanya. membuat Jinyoung sulit menatap wajahnya karna tertutupi surai coklat karamelnya.

"apa sakit?" tanya Jinyoung dengan suara lembutnya. mulai mencoba memecah keheningan antar keduanya.

Lee Junghwan hanya menoleh ke arahnya, menggeleng sembari memamerkan senyuman tipis. sayang, luka di sudut bibir itu sama sekali tak menghilangkan kecemasan Jinyoung.

"kau yakin? mungkin ada baiknya setelah mengobati lukamu kau izin pulang." ujar Jinyoung cemas tapi kemudian ia teronjak kaget saat lengannya di tahan oleh namja di sampingnya.

lee Junghwan menatapnya berbinar "apa boleh? kalau begitu bisa aku pergi sekarang?" ucapnya dengan nada memohon. dan langsung di jawab dengan gelengan.

"ani! kita harus mengobat lukamu!" ujar Jinyoung.

"jebal... hanya luka seperti ini pun takkan membuat ku mati!" Lee Junghwan mulai memberontak. kini tangannya lah yang di tahan Jinyoung.

"tetap saja, tidak baik jika terus menunda. lagi pula apa yang akan kau lakukan ha?" tanya Jibyoung dengan cepat. membuat Junghwan tak membalas ucapannya.

namja bersurai coklat karamel itu heran. untuk apa ketua kelasnya itu khawatir? akrab dengan Jinyoung pun tidak. apa pedulinya?

merasa terus di pandangi intens dengan namja di depannya, Jinyoung mengalah walau enggan dan heran.

"baik. kalau itu maumu, tapi kau boleh pergi sekarang asal kau mau mendengarkan keinginanku."

he ? kenapa jadi seperti ini ? memangnya siapa Junghwan hingga harus mendengarkan keinginan Jinyoung? tapi, oke. hanya mendengarkan.

Jinyoung tersenyum senang saat Junghwan hanya diam walau dari pandangannya terlihat tak setuju. ia meneruskan.

" pertama, kau harus memberi tahuku jika ada yang mengganggumu." ucap Jinyoung dengan tegas. namja bermata rubah itu bisa melihat sepasang mata di hadapannya itu mengerjap bingung. namja itu terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya berkata.

"aku hanya mendengarkan, oke? jadi cepatlah sedikit!" ucap Junghwan tak acuh. Jinyoung masih menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

"kedua, aku ingin memanggilmu Sandeul. seperti Chanshik"

oke, lagi lagi hal bodoh yang membuat Lee Junghwan ngeri. mungkin sudah cukup sampai sini. ia membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum mendengarkan racauan aneh ketua kelasnya itu.

Jinyoung sama sekali tak mencoba menghalangi Junghwan. ia hanya berkata agak keras hingga cukup untuk bisa di dengar Junghwan.

"ketiga, aku ingin menjadi temanmu!"

mata Jinyoung masih menatap lurus punggung Junghwan yang sedang berjalan cepat menjauhinya. tak terlihat respon apapun setelah Jinyoung mengatakan hal itu. yah, tak apa. setidaknya sudah membuatnya puas.

ia mulai tak habis pikir. Lee Junghwan tak lah sejelek dan seaneh yang banyak orang katakan, menurutnya wajah Junghwan terlihat manis dan juga ia sebenarnya terlihat seperti orang pada umumnya. hanya saja terlalu menutup diri. tapi siapa peduli ? Jinyoung hanya ingin menjadi temannya.

Jinyoung pun akhirnya juga membalikkan tubuhnya. dan sesekali melirik ke arah jendela besar di koridor sepi itu. kemudian menatap langit yang terlihat mulai gelap

"kenapa musim panas kali ini sering sekali hujan?" gumam Jinyoung pada dirinya sendiri.

Di langit yang tetap sama, kota Seoul.

Langit kini mulai berisi penuh dengan gumpalan gumpalan berwarna kelam. Keadaan ini masih tetap sama selama 3 jam. Langit sudah tampak menyeramkan, tetapi masih terlihat berat untuk mengeluarkan bebannya.

Hal ini mengingatkan Baro pada seseorang yang ia kenal.

Seseorang yang selalu merasa begitu berat mengeluarkan bebannya sendiri. Dan akan terlihat begitu menyeramkan dan juga menyedihkan.

Dan tak akan ada yang tahu seberapa besar beban yang akan di keluarkannya kemudian...

Baro memandang langit itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Jika sudah melihat langit seperti ini siapa lagi yang ada di pikirannya selain Sandeul ?

Sahabat yang sudah sejak lama tak bertemu. Walau pertemuan mereka yang singkat, tapi ia sendiri tak menyangka hanya Sandeul lah yang terus menyandang status tetap sebagai sahabatnya.

Ia masih mengingat jelas dua bulan, enam tahun yang lalu hari harinya bersama Sandeul. Tak ada satu moment pun yang ia lupakan.

Masih berbekas di ingatannya, Sandeul yang selalu tersenyum lebar yang lebih menyilaukan dari sinar matahari, Sandeul yang kadang suka melakukan gerakan gerakan aneh, Sandeul yang suka tertawa keras, Sandeul yang ceroboh, Sandeul yang sangat menyukai makanan, Sandeul yang suka berbicara panjang lebar...

Kenangan itu masih tersimpan rapi di ingatan Baro.

Dan anehnya sekarang, ia menemukan namja dengan nama yang sama, wajah yang sama, asal usul yang sama, tapi entah kenapa seperti memiliki jiwa yang berbeda...

Ia salah orang?

Baro berharap tidak, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengiyakan.

"Baro-ya?"

Panggilan itu pun mau tak mau membuat Baro menghentikan kegiatan galaunya. Ia menoleh dan menatap bingung siapa yang tiba tiba dengan mudah masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

"bagaimana hyung bisa masuk?" tanya Baro basa basi begitu tahu siapa yang sudah masuk ke dalam. Seorang namja berkacamata yang masih mengenakan baju seragam sekolahnya masuk dengan santai. Dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di sebelah Baro.

"ahjumma memberikanku pasword pintunya. Dan menyuruhku menemanimu sampai ahjumma pulang." Jelas Shinwoo. Baro hanya mengangguk. Persis seperti dugaannya.

Keduanya diam beberapa saat. Baro kembali dengan kegiatan galaunya-memandangi langit mendung itu. Sedangkan Shinwoo juga terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun, tapi tak berlangsung lama, Shinwoo mulai memecah keheningan keduanya.

"dasar manusia sendu..." gumam Shinwoo yang memandang aneh Baro. Membuat Baro sontak menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya tanda tak setuju.

"ya! Yang benar saja, siapa yang manusia sendu?" omel Baro dan akhirnya ikut duduk di samping Shinwoo.

"aku, lihat saja... kau sudah seperti orang yang di campakkan wanita!" ujar Shinwoo lagi. Dan tanpa di sadari, namja itu tersenyum jahil. Sepertinya ia mulai menikmati ekspresi lucu sepupunya itu.

"tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku lelaki lemah yang akan menangis hanya karna wanita ?!" Baro mendengus kesal. Ia tak menyadari jika Shinwoo makin mengembangkan senyumannya.

"bagaimana dengan namja?" tanya Shinwoo "kau pasti tahu kan kalau 'Sandeul-mu' itu namja? Kau mencintainya ?" tanya Shinwoo beruntun, menunjukkan ketertarikan yang sangat jarang ia rasakan.

Sontak Baro bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Shinwoo.

"bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu hyung?! Sandeul adalah sahabatku, dan aku menyayanginya. Tak mungkin mencintainya! Sudahlah, aku mau mengambil minum!" pekik Baro panjang lebar. ia sudah dapat merasakan tubuhnya terasa aneh.

Pipinya memanas dan bibirnya terasa kelu dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. Tapi ia mencoba tak peduli, yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah minum!

Sedangkan Shinwoo hampir saja melepas tawanya saat Baro pergi menuju dapur. Sepupunya itu memang sangat mudah di tebak. Tanpa bicara pun bahasa tubuh telah menjelaskan semua yang ada di pikiran Baro.

Tapi tiba tiba senyuman Shinwoo memudar. Ia teringat dengan apa tujuan sebenarnya ia kemari.

"ya.. Cha Baro!" panggil Shinwoo lagi dengan sedikit memekik.

"wae?!" tanya Baro kesal. Namja itu sudah berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah dengan dua minuman botol di tangannya.

Tapi Baro sedikit mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat wajah serius Shinwoo. Dimana perginya senyuman jahil tadi ?

"kau sudah mengenal Lee Gikwang bukan?" tanya Shinwoo pelan. Baro makin tidak mengerti, tapi ia tetap mengangguk "waeyo ?" tanya Baro balik.

"apa kau tahu ada hubungan apa antara Lee Junghwan dan Gikwang?"

Kali ini Baro masih tetap diam. Ia merutuk, kenapa hari ini hyung nya begitu banyak bertanya?

"memangnya ada apa? Bicaralah langsung to the point hyung!" ujar Baro kesal. Apa hyung nya mencoba bermain main dengannya lagi ?!

"entah kau tahu atau tidak, apa Gikwang selalu bertindak keterlaluan pada sahabatmu itu tanpa alasan?" tanya Shinwoo dengan wajah datar, yang makin membuat Baro merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dan ia yakin itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Baro masih diam. Dari raut wajah itu Shinwoo tahu ada ketakutan di wajah Baro. Entah bagaimana, Shinwoo jadi tak tega untuk menanyakan semua yang tak di ketahuinya.

Namja berkaca mata itu akhirnya menghela nafas panjang "mianhae jika aku terlalu memaksa, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa hari ni Gikwang membuat ulah. ia memukul Junhwan." Shinwoo diam sejenak untuk mengambil nafas "dan Jinyoung mengatakan Junghwan langsung pergi pulang setelah kejadian itu." Lanjut Shinwoo. Namja itu tetap saja tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia masih memandangi Baro yang sedari tadi diam.

Setelah lagi lagi di landa kesunyian, Baro bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil jaket yang bergantung di sudut ruangan.

"hyung, kau tahu apa yang di lakukan seseorang jika sedang depresi ?" tanya Baro tiba tiba. Tak butu waktu lama bagi Shinwoo untuk menjawab.

"yang paling buruk adalah bunuh diri" ujar Shinwoo, wajahnya terlihat makin serius.

Apalagi ketika melihat Baro yang sudah menggigit bibirnya, matanya pun sudah berkaca kaca. ia tahu namja itu pasti sangat takut.

"hyung! Ayo antarkan aku ke sungai yang paling indah!" pekik Baro tak sabaran.

"ha?!"

Namja itu menutup matanya perlahan. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, dan memainkan poninya yang terasa begitu menggelitik.

Tempat itu tenang, tak ada suara yang memekakkan telinga. Walau masih dapat ia dengarkan sayup sayup suara kendaraan, tetapi suara desiran angin membuatnya tak terlalu terganggu.

Tak ada seorangpun di sana, hanya dirinya. Tentu saja, langit sudah menunjukkan cepat akan lambat akan mengeluarkan bebannya. Dan masyarakat Seoul tak akan mau repot repot mengunjungi tempat itu, walau tempat itu adalah tempat terindah sekalipun.

Dan satu orang-yang bukan masyarakat Seoul- itu masih terlihat nyaman duduk di atas rumput. Mata sendunya pun kadang terbuka, kemudian memandangi aliran air yang di suguhkan di hadapannya.

Inilah yang ia suka selain memandang langit. Aliran air sungai itu begitu tenang. Seolah ikut membuat hatinya tenang. Walau segala masalahnya tak akan terlupakan, menenangkan diri jauh lebih baik.

Namja itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya. Ia tak tahu kenapa minggu ini terasa sangat berat dan sesak baginya. Dan buruknya, ia merasa begitu rapuh.

Entah kenapa pandangannya tiba tiba merabun. Cairan bening lolos begitu saja dari matanya.

Ia tak tahu kenapa menangis...

Ia tak tahu kenapa dadanya terasa sesak...

Aliran sungai Han entah bagaimana bisa membuatnya tergiur. Ingin rasanya namja itu masuk ke dalamnya.

Ia bisa membayangkan,

Yang ada hanya kesejukan,

Kesunyian,

dan sendirian...

ia tak perlu lagi berhadapan dengan orang.

tak perlu lagi melakukan apapun ...

namja itu bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan langkah sedikit tertatih, ia berjalan lurus ke depan. Menuju tempat yang mungkin cocok untuknya.

Tempat dimana ia bisa pergi meninggalkan semuanya...

Namja itu bisa merasakan tenaganya makin melemah.

Ia sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang ada di hadapannya,

Suara terakhir yang bisa ia dengar adalah gemuruh langit dan suara teriakan.

.

.

.

"Sandeul-ah !"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Sekian untuk chapter 5 ini, ah... chapter ini galau semua isinyaaa, author udah nggak tega buat BaDeul ngegalaaauu~~

Dan chapt selanjutnya author biarkan si Chan keluar agak banyak karna kasian juga dia di sini nggak ada keluar -,-v jadi nantikan aksi Gongchan ne ? :3

Author juga janji akan update nggak akan lebih lama dari ini, mungkin paling lama sebulan? Semoga saja

Nan jeongmal gomawo yang udah bersedia ngereview, koment kalian bagaikan hujan yang selalu membuat otak kembali fresh, hehe...

**And soo~ special thanks to::**

**Aoora, eca, aul, rizkykey, mr. Bsk, fujo yaoi, minnippel, arvita kim, kim2mie, and quemala sari**

Ah ya~! Happy Birthday ~~!

Untuk Sandeul oppa, kakakku yang ulang tahun besok, dan semua orang yang ulang tahun bulan maret~!

Kekekekekeeee~~ :3


	6. Chapter 6

Squirrel and Duck

Main cast ::

B1A4

DISCLAIMER ::

Fict punya author yaa … ^.^ plus plus Sandeul juga#di lempar BANA ke dorm B1A4 XP

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

flashback 6 tahun yang lalu ...

.

Sandeul mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Tepat saat ia baru melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan langkah agak cepat, ia mendekati sosok anak yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon rindang di tepi jalan dekat sekolahnya.

"Cha Baro!" panggil Sandeul dengan nada riangnya. Karna sangat jarang bisa menemukan Baro di tempat lain selain di taman. Senyuman yang sedari tadi menghiasi bibirnya perlahan memudar, ketika ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan Baro.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Sandeul cemas. Jujur, ia sangat tak suka dengan raut wajah sahabatnya saat ini.

Baro masih diam. Masih betah memandangi sepatunya, walaupun sama sekali tak ada yang menarik. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik karna ia masih belum mampu untuk memandang wajah Sandeul.

"hey, Cha Baro... kau bisa bercerita jika ada masalah." Ujar Sandeul yang telah mengambil posisi berdiri di samping Baro. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Baro yang sedikit tertutupi topinya.

Seketika, saat kalimat itu selesai, mata Baro mulai memanas. Kenapa sahabatnya itu selalu tahu apa saja yang ia rasakan? Bahkan tanpa perlu ia ucapkan. Dan parahnya, itu makin membuat Baro takut.

Keheningan pun tak terhindarkan. Baro masih tak mau membuka suara, sedangkan Sandeul sendiri terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"ah! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat? Kita tak mungkin hanya berdiam di sini seharian kan?" Sandeul pun mulai menggenggam tangan Baro dan menuntunnya pergi. Baro yang diam saja Sandeul anggap sebagai tanda setuju.

"kajja!"

...

Nafas keduanya berburu cepat karna berjalan agak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Baro sendiri pun tak tahu dimana mereka sekarang. Yah, memang karna ia tak pernah berjalan jauh dari sekitar rumahnya.

Tapi sekali lagi Baro berdecak kagum karna Sandeul lagi lagi memberikannya sesuatu yang sederhana namun terlampau indah. Di hadapannya sekarang sudah tersuguh sebuah sungai kecil dengan air yang jernih, dengan ilalang setinggi lutut mereka dan pohon maple yang tumbuh lebat di pinggiran sungai.

"Baro-ya... duduk di sini!" suara itu menyadarkan Baro dari keterkagumannya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Sandeul sudah duduk manis di pinggir sungai kecil itu. Baro pun akhirnya duduk di sana. Persis di samping Sandeul.

Lagi lagi keduanya diselubungi keheningan. Mata mereka masih sibuk terpana dengan pemandangan indah ini. Walau Sandeul hanya memandangi aliran air dihadapannya. Berbeda dengan Baro yang sibuk melirik ke sana kemari.

"apa selama kau hidup selalu di kelilingi dengan tempat-tempat indah, Sandeul-ah ?" tanya Baro memecah keheningan mereka. Sandeul mendongak, kemudian menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan hangat "tidak juga" jawabnya "eeh, apa sekarang kau sudah mengira aku peri hutan?!" tanya Sandeul dengan wajah yang lucu. Tak ayal membuat keduanya tertawa keras bersama.

"mana ada peri hutan yang jelek sepertimu! Hahaha..."

"baiklah tuan tampan, teruslah tertawa!" gumam Sandeul dengan wajah kesal, walau sedetik kemudian ia juga ikut tertawa. Hati anak bersurai coklat karamel itu lega karna dapat membuat sahabatnya kembali ceria.

Sandeul terus memandangi Baro. Setelah puas tertawa, Sandeul kini dapat melihat wajah Baro yang sudah sedikit lebih tenang dari saat ia bertemu tadi. Hatinya terus berteriak ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tapi entah kenapa mulutnya sama sekali tak ingin terbuka.

"Sandeul-ah, apa kau tak mau bertanya?" suara Baro sontak membuat Sandeul terlonjak kaget dengan wajah lucunya.

"eh, ah ? wae?" Sandeul tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Ia memandang Baro antara bingung, kaget, dan malu. Entahlah, ia merasa seperti seseorang yang tertangkap basah.

Baro nyaris tak dapat lagi menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah Sandeul yang linglung. Tentu saja ia tahu sedari tadi Sandeul juga tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Tentangnya mungkin ?

Tapi ia sudah terlalu mengenal sahabatnya itu. Sahabatnya itu memang terlalu kesulitan dalam mengeluarkan apa yang ada di hatinya.

"Sandeul-ah, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Baro kemudian. Entah sejak kapan suasana berubah menjadi serius.

Sandeul mengangguk kuat "tentu saja!" Baro tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban itu.

.

"lalu, bagaimana jika kita harus berpisah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

.

Sesaat, Sandeul masih diam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dan sepertinya ia tahu jalan pembicaraan ini akan menuju kemana.

Tapi dengan susah payah, Sandeul kembali memamerkan senyuman lebarnya pada Baro "kau mau pergi ya? Kenapa bicara begitu bertele-tele sih?" ujar Sandeul sembari mengembungkan pipinya.

Wajah Baro kembali muram karna bukan mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. Padahal yang ia inginkan hanya satu jawaban.

.

Jangan biarkan aku pergi...

.

"Baro-ya, kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu ke sini?" Sandeul pun akhirnya memecah keheningan. Matanya memandang lurus aliran air yang begitu tenang. Dan dapat dilihatnya daun maple yang gugur mengikuti aliran itu dengan pelan.

"karna jika melihat air itu menenangkan. Di saat kita bingung, dan tak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan, aliran air seperti mengingatkan kita bahwa waktu akan berjalan, dan semua pasti akan terlewati. Kita hanya perlu percaya, semua akan kembali seperti semula." Sandeul menghentikan ucapannya sejanak untuk mengambil nafas "ya, kita hanya perlu percaya semua akan berjalan dengan baik baik saja."

"Dan aku akan mengajakmu ke Sungai yang lebih indah dari ini! Katanya di Seoul ada sebuah sungai yang sangat terkenal..." tambah Sandeul.

Baro terpaku, air matapun lolos dari mata indahnya.

.

"kau tetap akan membiarkan aku pergi?" tanya Baro dengan suara parau.

.

Sandeul perlahan mendekat ke arah sahabatnya yang terlihat rapuh itu. Dan dengan lembut memeluknya. Baro pun membalas dengan erat. Untuk sesaat ia melupakan fakta bahwa ia belum pernah sekalipun memeluk seseorang begitu erat seperti ini. Yang ia rasakan hanya satu, begitu takut akan perpisahan.

.

.

"aku tahu itu yang terbaik..."

.

Flashback end

...

"hyung. Apa masih jauh?" tanya Baro sedikit memekik. Membuat Shinwoo di sampingnya sedikit jengah.

"ani, sebentar lagi sampai. Tenanglah..." ucap Shinwoo mencoba sabar dengan pertanyaan kedua belas yang keluar dari bibir sepupunya itu. Matanya masih fokus memandang ke jalanan yang tampak sepi.

Tapi hati Baro sama sekali tak merasa tenang. Sore itu mendung, nyaris hujan. Bahkan gemuruh langit sudah terdengar begitu menyeramkan. Yang makin membuat Baro gelisah.

Tak terasa, mobil berwarna putih itu telah sampai di pinggiran sungai Han. Jembatan kebanggaan Korea sudah terlihat begitu dekat. Shinwoo memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalanan yang sepi.

"hyung, kau tunggu aku di sini." Ucap Baro seraya berlari keluar dari mobil. Namja itu terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Berharap dapat menemukan Sandeul.

Ia hampir saja frustasi. Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat ia temukan di sana. Rasa ragu mulai menelusup dalam hatinya. Ia hanya dapat berharap ia tidak berada di tempat yang salah.

Walau kakinya sudah lelah, tubuhnya terasa panas, dan kepalanya sudah mulai pusing ia tetap mencoba untuk melangkah. Bahkan tak menyadari jika rintik hujan mulai turun. tapi siapa yang peduli, Baro yang sekarang sepertinya bukan lagi Baro yang sangat membenci hujan.

Ia tak tahu sudah seberapa jauh ia melangkah, sampai ia melihat sesosok orang yang terlihat berada di tepi sungai. Ia tak tahu pasti apakah itu adalah orang yang ia cari, tapi ia lebih memilih mendekat.

Dan benar saja, sontak matanya terbelalak saat melihat orang itu berjalan makin mendekati sungai. Belum lagi saat ia mengetahui orang itu adalah Lee Sandeul.

"YA, Lee Sandeul!" pekik Baro dan makin mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi Sandeul sama sekali tak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia masih terus berjalan ke ke arah sungai. bahkan air sungai sudah membasahi sampai mata kakinya.

"Sandeul-ah!" pekik Baro sekali lagi. Ia mulai panik, Sandeul yang pura pura tak mendengar, atau suaranya kalah dengan suara hujan yang makin deras.

Tapi akhirnya namja itu dapat menarik tangan putih ucat Sandeul. Dan sekali sentakan, membuat Sandeul langsung menjauh dari Sungai. keduanya pun ambruk di tanah yang basah. Karna rasa lelah dan derasnya hujan seolah membuat keduanya jatuh ke bawah.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee Sandeul!" pekik Baro langsung "apa kau tak tahu jika kau melakukan hal yang berbahaya?! Bagaimana jika air pasang dan kau terhanyut? Kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri hah?!" cecar Baro. Namja itu mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang terasa memburu karna amarah. Namun tetap saja ada rasa kelegaan yang besar.

Baro memandangi Sandeul yang masih diam. Namja itu sedari tadi menunduk. Baro sendiri pun tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran sahabat lamanya itu. Tapi matanya sedikit mengerjap ketika sepasang mata di hadapannya seperti mengeluarkan air. Air yang Baro yakin bukanlah air hujan.

.

"Sandeul-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Baro pelan. Ia tak pernah melihat namja itu menangis. Dan ia sama sekali tak menginginkannya. Tapi sahabatnya itu terus mengeluarkan air matanya dalam diam. Dan tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baro.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Baro memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan lembut. Persis sama seperti yang pernah Sandeul lakukan padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia pun menepuk punggung Sandeul pelan.

"uljima ..." ujarnya lirih. Walau air mata pun telah lolos dari matanya.

"mianhae... mianhae, Sandeul-ah... aku tak ada di masa sulitmu dan baru datang sekarang ... mianhae ..." ucapnya kembali dengan lirih. Walau ia tak tahu apa yang selama ini terjadi dengan Sandeul. Tapi ia tahu kalau selama ini pasti Sandeul memiliki masa masa berat. dan ia menyesal karna tak bisa berada di sisi sahabatnya saat itu.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya masih berada di posisi yang sama. Baro masih memeluk erat Sandeul. Mencoba menyalurkan semua penyesalannya. Begitu pula dengan Sandeul yang masih diam. Ia tak membalas pelukan Baro, tapi menutup kedua matanya.

Merasakan hangatnya hujan kali ini ...

.

"hei, maaf jika aku mengganggu. Tapi tidakkah lebih baik jika kalian mencari tempat yang lebih kering dan hangat?" sebuah suara akhirnya membuat Baro mendongak. Dan menatap sepupunya sudah berada tiga meter di belakangnya. Namja berkacamata itu memegang dua payung. Satu yang tengah ia pakai, dan satu lagi ia pegang di tangan kirinya.

Wajah Baro sedikit merona. Ia pun bangkit perlahan seraya menarik lembut tangan Sandeul.

"ayo, lebih baik kita pulang." Ujar Baro. Tapi Sandeul sama sekali tak bergeming.

.

"seharusnya kau tinggalkan aku di sini ... dan biarkan aku menghilang ..."

.

Baro mendengar suara lirih itu. Dan terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam dan hanya memandang Sandeul dengan kondisi yang terlihat menyedihkan. Tatapan matanya kosong dan tubuh yang lemah tak bertenaga.

"tak akan pernah lagi, Lee Sandeul." Jawab Baro. Ia menarik tangan Sandeul kini lebih kuat. Yang akhirnya membuat Sandeul berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Baro.

...

"hyung, kita akan ke mana?" tanya Baro ketika ketiganya telah berada di mobil. Shinwoo menoleh ke jok belakang mobilnya. Menatap dua namja yang sudah terlihat lusuh itu.

"tentu saja mengantar Junghwan pulang, apalagi?" tanya Shinwoo dengan raut datar. Baro mengernyitkan dahinya.

"memang kau tahu dimana rumahnya?" tanya Baro lagi, kini dengan sedikit kesan polos.

"kenapa tidak?" Shinwoo balik bertanya seraya mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baro lagi curiga setelah cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan balik Shinwoo.

"aku wakil ketua kelas Baro-ya, aku sudah menghapal semua alamat murid di kelas..." jawab Shinwoo malas. Ia heran kenapa Baro tak pernah menyadari kepintarannya, huh!

Baro hanya ber-oh ria dengan wajah polosnya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sandeul. Namja itu-masih-diam dan memandang ke arah jendela. Entah kenapa membuat Baro mengulum senyum. Sepertinya Baro perlahan mulai terbiasa dengan sifat 'lain' sahabatnya itu.

...

Beralih pada seorang namja yang sedang mengendarai mobil sport hitamnya. Mobil itu sedang menuju parkiran apartement mewah yang cukup gelap. Tentu saja, langit masih mendung, walau hujan tak lagi lebat. Membuat suasana area bawah tanah itu terlihat remang.

Cho Kyuhyun, si pengendara, seperti biasa memarkir mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan kuliah dan pekerjaannya hari ini. Ya, namja tampan itu adalah mahasiswa sekaligus karyawan di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar. Tak heran, kadang harinya begitu melelahkan. Tapi ia rela jika itu bisa membuat hyung kesayangannya tak pergi jauh dari jangkauannya.

sebab ia bisa selalu bersemangat jika setiap hari bertemu dengan hyung nya itu, Sungmin. Tapi tidak dengan akhir akhir ini. Sungmin jauh lebih sibuk, membuatnya sering di tinggal ke luar kota. Dan mendapat tugas tambahan sebagai-ia menyebutnya-pengasuh dari adik Sungmin.

Haah, satu lagi hari yang melelahkan di lewati Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya. Dan mencoba menstabilkan wajah lelahnya. dan sedetik kemudian senyuman khas tampak dari bibirnya.

Oke, Cho Kyuhyun siap!

Namja itu membuka pintu mobil dan mengeluarkan kakinya dengan gerakan slow motion(?) dan keluar dengan angkuhnya. Hm, entah Drama tv apa yang akhir akhir ini di tonton Kyuhyun.

.

Awalnya, Kyuhyun masih berjalan dengan tenang. Sampai saat matanya tertarik pada sebuah mobil putih yang baru terparkir tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Sosok namja yang terlihat di jendela penumpang itu tampak tak asing bagi Kyuhyun. Dan tak ada salahnya untuk mendekat.

Kyuhyun pun berdiri di balik tiang, cukup dekat untuk bisa mengamati. Dan benar dugaannya, seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal keluar. Diikuti dua namja yang turun setelahnya.

Rasa cemas tiba tiba langsung di rasakan Kyuhyun saat ia memincingkan penglihatannya dan melihat namja yang paling pertama turun dari mobil hanya diam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak baik, penampilannya berantakan, dan Kyuhyun bisa menangkap tatapan kosong dari namja itu, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri

Dan dua namja, satu berambut pirang, sedangkan satunya lagi berambut agak panjang makin membuat Kyuhyun curiga. Jangan jangan Sandeul telah di... Kyuhyun belum berani memikirkan hal semenyeramkan itu.

Yah, mengingat ia pun mengakui jika Sandeul termaksud namja yang tak terlalu namja(?) dan memiliki gen yang sama dengan hyung-tersayangnya itu...

Ah, otak encer namja itu bekerja begitu baik. Sampai hal hal terburuk pun terpikirkan olehnya. Sudah tak sabar, Kyuhyun pun berbalik dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kemudian kembali berjalan dengan tenang dan memasang wajah datarnya.

.

"Sandeul-ah?"

.

Sontak ketiga namja belia itu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri mendelik tajam ke arah Sandeul yang masih memandangnya kosong.

"teman-temanmu, Sandeul-ah? Kenapa tak kau ajak masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun, walau bibirnya tersenyum, Baro dan Shinwoo bisa merasakan aura kegelapan yang mengelilingi mereka. Yang secara tak sadar membuat keduanya menggigil.

Baro hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan sedikit menunduk.

"a-annyeong haseyo, Baro imnida..." ujar Baro "kami hanya mau mengantarnya pulang, karna anda sudah datang, kami akan pulang sekarang." Ucap Baro gugup. Yang hampir membuat Shinwoo dan Kyuhyun tertawa.

Wajah Baro sontak memerah saat menyadari kalimatnya yang berantakan dan tidak efektif itu. Apalagi saat pandangannya menangkap Kyuhyun yang terlihat terkekeh pelan.

"eem... baiklah, kami akan pergi sekarang.." ucap Baro masih dengan nada gugupnya. Kemudian tangannya reflek terangkat dan menggapai puncak kepala Sandeul.

"mandilah dengan air hangat dan minum coklat panas sebelum kau tidur, istirahatlah yang baik..." ujar Baro sembari mengelus surai coklat yang masih basah itu lembut. Dan lagi lagi membuat wajah menggemaskan Baro memerah. Sepertinya ia memang reflek melakukan hal tadi dan baru menyadarinya.

Dengan langkah kikuk, Baro menarik baju Shinwoo untuk cepat masuk ke mobil. Sebelum memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya ke mobil, tak lupa Baro kembali membungkuk ke arah Kyuhyun.

"saya permisi dulu, Sungmin Hyung."

Mobil putih itu pun meninggalkan dua namja yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Sungmin Hyung?" Kyuhyun mengulang ucapan Baro tadi seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah yang-sepertinya-di-buat-polos. Ia kemudian menoleh dan sedikit kaget saat tak menemukan Sandeul di sebelahnya. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar dentingan lift yang berada tak jauh darinya. Tanda bahwa lift tersebut telah terisi seseorang untuk dibawa ke lantai atas.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat berdecak kesal. Kemudian ikut melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift.

...

"ya, bebek!" panggil Kyuhyun dengan kesal setelah membuka pintu kamar Sandeul begitu saja. Membuat namja yang baru saja akan membuka kemeja seragamnya itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali mengancingkan bajunya yang masih lembab. -,,-

Sandeul menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun datar. "apa sekarang kau tak tahu sopan santun?" ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun merasakan keanehan. Ia sudah sering mendapatkan pandangan datar dari Sandeul, Tapi kali ini berbeda. Seperti ada sulutan amarah di kedua mata sipit itu. Yang sudah lama tak pernah ia melihat. Dan ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Tapi tanpa memperdulikan sikap Sandeul, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat.

"apa yang telah terjadi?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut. Dari matanya pun tampak kekhawatiran. Yang membuat Sandeul sedikit kaget dengan perubahan sikap namja di depannya.

"sama sekali bukan urusanmu..." jawabnya yang sangat terlihat jika ia menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"lihat wajahku jika sedang bicara" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit penekanan. Ia sudah tak habis pikir kenapa namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu selalu bertingkah menyedihkan "apa kau akan bicara jika Sungmin hyung yang bertanya padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian seraya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket.

Sandeulpun akhirnya mendongak "bisakah kau tak selalu melibatkan Sungmin hyung? Kau tahu ia sudah begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya!" suara Sandeul sedikit memekik. Tak ia sadari matanya sudah mulai berkaca kaca.

"jangan lagi memberikan beban pada Sungmin Hyung... apalagi jika itu tentangku, kumohon..." suara Sandeul makin lama melemah. Membuat suasana di ruangan itu menjadi hening. Ia sendiri sudah susah payah untuk menahan isakannya. Sampai sebuah tangan tiba tiba menepuk bahunya pelan.

Kyuhyun sepertinya sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang di rasakan adiknya "kau bisa bercerita padaku, Sandeul-ah... kau pikir apa gunanya aku di sini hm?" ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "jangan melakukan hal yang membuat Sungmin Hyung cemas, karna kehilanganmu adalah beban terberat untuknya" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Sandeul yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya.

.

"ah, Minnie Hyung cepatlah pulang."

.

...

Sandeul mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, karna merasa terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang tepat menyinari wajahnya. Dengan malas, ia pun bangun dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya langsung memincing ketika melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya.

Jendela yang berada tepat di sebrang kasurnya. Yang sama sekali tak pernah ia sentuh itu kini tirainya terbuka sedikit membuat cahaya matahari dapat menerobos masuk ke kamarnya dan ia dapat merasakan angin yang berhembus karna kacanya terbuka.

Ia masih sangat ingat untuk tak akan pernah membuka tirai jendelanya pada pagi hari, karna ia akan bisa dengan jelas melihat matahari terbit dari sana. Dan terlalu lama mendapatkan sinar matahari kadang membuatnya pusing.

Dan lagi, yang jelas bukan Kyuhyun yang berbuat seperti ini. Karna ia tahu hyung-nya itu tak akan mau repot repot mengusik tidurnya.

"hyung, sudah bangun?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Sandeul dari lamunan singkatnya. Dari suaranya, Sandeul tentu sudah bisa menebak suara lembut yang terdengar dari balik pintu itu.

"hm" gumam Sandeul pelan. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya saat sudah terdengar ketukan pelan terus menerus. Sandeul tak habis pikir, kenapa tidak masuk sendiri seperti biasanya?

Pintu itu pun terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang namja berwajah tampan sekaligus manis yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Siapa lagi namja yang bisa bertingkah seperti anjing kecil di depan kamarnya kalau bukan Gong Chanshik?

"ah, hyung sudah bangun. Selamat pagi!" ucapnya basa basi. Dan tentu saja setelahnya ia menerobos pintu kamar, masuk begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Sandeul yang menatapnya lekat yang antara masih mengantuk dan juga kesal.

"aku sudah menduga, hyung tak akan sakit hari ini. Makanya aku membuka kaca jendela, bukankah anginnya menyegarkan?" jelas Gongchan sebelum Sandeul ingin protes soal jendela. Namja itu berdiri di depan jendela, tanpa mau menyingkap tirainya lebih lebar. ia lebih menikmati belaian tirai putih yang tertiup angin.

"dia sudah pergi?" tanya Sandeul lain karna merasa pertanyaan Gongchan tadi tidak untuk ia jawab.

"nugu? Kyuhyun hyung?" Gongchan balik bertanya, walau ia sudah tahu siapa yang Sandeul maksud "belum, dia sedang sarapan. Katanya dia mau mengantar kita sekolah hari ini!" ucapnya dengan nada riang.

"ah, aku heran. Biasanya ia tak pernah mengizinkan kita menaiki mobil hitamnya itu" ujar Gongchan dengan wajah kelewat semangat. Sandeul hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya itu. Memang hanya Gongchanlah yang dapat membuat Sandeul setidaknya tidak berwajah masam.

Ternyata pagi Sandeul tak lah seburuk yang ia kira, setidaknya, walaupun ia berharap hari ini sakit dan bangun dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan, pagi ini ia dapat pergi ke sekolah tanpa berjalan kaki di tengah panas teriknya musim panas.

...

Baro memandang gelisah ke arah pintu kelasnya. kakinya tak bisa diam, terus mengetuk ngetuk lantai porslen kelas. membuat sebuah suara yang berirama begitu mengganggu bagi Shinwoo. Memang, hanya dua namja itu lah yang sudah berada di kelas walau pelajaran akan mulai dua jam lagi.

Shinwoo yang sedari tadi menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku pun mulai tak tahan. Ia memandang tajam ke arah Baro yang duduk di kursi paling belakang.

"wae?" tanya Baro dengan polos. Tak mengerti mengapa tiba tiba Shinwoo memandangnya tajam.

"diamlah sedikit! Lebih baik kau pulang saja sana!" usir Shinwoo. Ia mulai menyesali keputusannya saat Baro memintanya untuk pergi ke sekolah awal. Yang malah membuat ia kehilangan ketenangan pagi harinya.

"ah hyung, aku ingin datang sebelum Sandeul datang. Aku ingin cepat cepat menyambutnya!" ujarnya dengan senyum berseri seri. Bahkan Shinwoo bisa melihat ada bunga 7 rupa di sekitar Baro(?)

gkShinwoo memutar bola matanya malas. "sudah ku bilang, biasanya Lee Junghwan akan datang 13 menit sebelum jam dimulai" Shinwoo makin kesal karna ia sudah mengatakannya lima kali pagi ini.

"bagaimana hyung bisa yakin?" tanya Baro ngotot. "hyung tak mungkin menghitung setiap menit siapa yang masuk ke kelas kan?" ujarnya seraya tertawa. Tapi tawa namja itu langsung menghilang ketika Shinwoo mengangguk dengan wajah bangga.

Baro melongo, menatap Shinwoo yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. Sekilas dapat di lihat Shinwoo tersenyum tipis karna bisa sejenak membuat Baro tak mengeluarkan suara aneh dari kakinya.

.

Tak terasa, dua jam hampir berlalu. Baro pun mulai jenuh. Menit demi menit siswa yang sama sekali tak ia kenal masuk, dan orang yang ia tunggu tak juga datang. Ia mendengus kesal, melirik Shinwoo yang sedang berbincang dengan teman sebangkunya. Baro tak yakin dengan namanya, tapi ia tahu kalau namja bersurai merah wine itu adalah ketua kelas-dan sepertinya adalah sahabat dari sepupu-tersayang-nya itu.

"hyung, sampai nanti!"

Suara itu entah kenapa membuat Baro mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk. Terlihat seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah-yang-harus-ia-akui-cukup tampan itu berlalu sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah...

Ya, kini Baro membulatkan matanya senang.

"Sandeul-ah!" ucapnya hampir memekik. Melihat namja yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. namja itu pun terlihat sedikit kaget dengan panggilan Baro.

"selamat pagi" sapa Baro ketika Sandeul telah sampai di bangkunya. Senyum Baro makin melebar ketika ia bisa mendengar Sandeul berdehem pelan. Setidaknya Sandeul meresponnya.

Masih dengan kegirangannya, Baro mendorong sedikit kursinya mendekati Sandeul. "bagaimana kabarmu, Sandeul-ah?" tanya Baro. Walau terdengar basa basi, sebenarnya itulah pertanyaan yang paling ingin ia utarakan selama bertahun tahun berpisah dengan Sandeul.

Namja bersurai pirang itu masih memandangi dengan sabar Sandeul yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya dengan senyuman sedangkan Sandeul lebih memilih mengeluarkan buku tebal dari tasnya.

"sejarah Joseon? Wah, Sandeullie memang sudah besar. Terakhir kali aku masih melihatmu membaca koran lama" Baro terkikik geli. Ia bahkan masih mengingat Sandeul yang bertampang bodoh tetapi sangat tertarik dengan sejarah. Dan dulu ia sangat heran ketika Sandeul lebih suka membaca koran seminggu yang lalu dari pada koran baru tadi pagi.

Walau Sandeul sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Baro, ia tetap tak merespon. Bahkan sampai perbincangan satu arah Baro terhenti karna bel masuk. Namja bersurai coklat itu entah kenapa mulai merasakan aneh pada tubuhnya. Sungguh, namja pindahan itu begitu mengganggu.

.

.

Tak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi. Sampai jam ini kelas masih terasa damai. Mungkin karna si penguasa-Lee Gikwang tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Namja itu memang bukan termaksud anak rajin. Ia hanya datang kapanpun ia mau. Dan sepertinya kejadian kemarin membuat mood si Penguasa-Lee Gikwang tidak cukup baik untuk datang hari ini.

Seperti biasa, Sandeul menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan tidur. Biasanya ia akan terbangun sendiri jika nanti Gongchan datang ke kelasnya. tapi Sandeul tak begitu yakin, sepertinya Gongchan memang sibuk akhir akhir ini.

"Sandeul-ah, kau tidak lapar?" suara itu sontak membuat Sandeul tak jadi menutup matanya. Masih dengan posisi -menjadikan tanggannya bantal- Sandeul merutuk kesal karna kembali mendengar suara yang mengusiknya tadi pagi. Tapi sebisa mungkin Sandeul tetap diam. Ia memejamkan matanya erat dan mencoba untuk tetap konsentrasi dengan tidurnya(?)

"apa kau benar benar tak lapar? Aku membawa empat gulung kimbab untuk kita. Aku yakin rasanya enak, karna Shinwoo hyung yang " Ujar Baro. ia terkekeh geli sendiri karna dari pagi pagi-em, subuh, ia sudah mengacaukan hari sepupunya itu.

Sandeul tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia masih memejamkan matanya.

"Sandeul-ah Ini Kimbab terlangka di dunia! Aku bahkan harus menghadapi Beruang ganas hanya untuk mendapatkan kimbab sebanyak ini. Kau tak boleh melewatkannya~"

"hyuung~ aku mau..."

Baro terjengit kaget. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang namja tampan-berwajah kekanakan yang tengah berjongkok di sampingnya. Baro masih mengingat namja itu, ia yang membuatnya dapat bertemu Sandeul di ruang kesehatan.

Waau sedikit bingung, Baro tetap menyuapkan sepotong kimbap pada namja itu, yang sontak menimbulkan lengkungan manis di bibirnya.

"waa! Mashitta!" ujarnya dan mulai bangkit "gomawo hyung! Gongchan imnida!" pekiknya dengan penuh semangat tak lupa membungkuk 90 derajat pada Baro yang memandangnya aneh. Kondisinya langsung berubah dalam hitungan detik, padahal sebelumnya Baro melihat namja itu berjongkok dengan wajah memelas seperti seekor anak anjing kelaparan. Yah, Baro tahu kalau namja itu benar benar kelaparan.

"Baro imnida" ujar Baro, balas sedikit membungkuk pada Gongchan.

"ah ya~. Aku ingat, hyung yang murid baru itu kan? Apa kau sudah berteman dengan Sandeul hyung?" tanya Gongchan. Namja itu duduk di kuris kosong di depan bangku Sandeul. Masih dengan kebingungannya, Baro hanya mengangguk.

"bagus! Instingku memang tepat, hehehee..." Gongchan tertawa senang dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sandeul "hyung, kau tidur?" tanyanya sembari mengguncang pelan bahu Sandeul. Yang tentu hanya di balas deheman dari hyung tersayangnya itu.

"bagaimana hyung bisa tidur? Kimbab Baro hyung benar benar enak. Ia bahkan sampai menghadapi beruang untuk mendapatkannya!" ucap Gongchan. Namja itu mulai menusuk nusuk bahu Sandeul dengan jari telunjuknya.

"ne, kimbab ini mungkin tak akan lagi di produksi" timpal Baro yang entah kenapa wajahnya mulai memerah. Entah apa yang terjadi jika Shinwoo tahu tentang alasan 'beruang' yang dibuatnya.

"aku tak lapar. Pergi sana." Gumaman yang terdengar 'keras' itu cukup membuat Gongchan dan Baro terdiam sejenak.

"hiks... hyung, kau menyakiti hatiku" ujar Gongchan dengan suara di buat buat sedih.

"apa... apa pengorbananku pada beruang tak bernilai apa apa?" kini Baro mencicit(?) dengan agak berlebihan. Yang walaupun begitu malah membuat Gongchan tertawa setelahnya dan pandangan aneh dari semua orang di kelas.

"hahahaaa, Sandeullie hyung hanya terlalu kenyang dan terlalu malu. Aku akan menolongmu melawan beruang agar bisa memakan kimbabnya lagi, hehehee." Ujar Gongchan setelah menghentikan dengan paksa tawanya "haha, aku sampai lupa apa yang harus ku lakukan di sini. Aku pergi dulu sandeul hyung, Baro hyung, senang mengenalmu!" ujar Gongchan akhirnya. Baro melambaikan tangannya tinggi tinggi. Ikut senang mendapatkan teman baru. Tapi lambaiannya tak berlangsung lama, karna Gongchan hanya berjalan ke bangku paling depan. Bangku ketua kelas, dan berbincang panjang.

Hee... Baro kira anak itu akan pergi ke mana! -,-

.

Baro kembali melirik Sandeul yang sama sekali belum bergerak sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Namja itu masih mengacuhkannya, membuat Baro menjadi sedikit kesal. Tetapi rasa kesal itu tetaplah tak sebesar rasa rindunya.

Ia masih mengingat, dulu, ia begitu sering mengacuhkan Sandeul. Tapi tetap saja Sandeul selalu dapat kembali menarik perhatianya. Terutama dengan ceritanya yang kadang tak masuk akal. Dan kin sebaliknya, saat ia di acuhkan Sandeul dan mencoba menceritakan 'beruang' ... hm, sepertinya tak terlalu berhasil.

Tapi tentu saja terlalu cepat untuk menyerah, kan?

Ini baru di mulai, dan

Ia tahu, sahabatnya telah banyak berubah. Tapi ia yakin Sandeul masih orang yang sama.

.

"jaljayo, Sandeul-ah" bisiknya sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya.

...

Gongchan mendesah pelan seraya merengganggkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu kaku. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah, kakinya pun terasa enggan untuk melangkah lebih jauh walau ia tetap memaksakan berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Ia melirik langit di luar yang sudah bertabur bintang. Ia tak yakin jam berapa sekarang, tapi ia tahu perjalanan pulangnya akan di temani hawa dingin dan kesunyian tengah malam.

Jika ia sanggup, Gongchan hanya ingin berteriak tepat di depan wajah wali kelasnya. yang dengan tega menyuruh Gongchan mengikuti olimpiade mewakili sekolahnya dan menekannya dengan berbagai bimbel akhir akhir ini.

Menyebalkan, apa sekolah ini sudah kekurangan orang pintar?

Gongchan belum, dan sangat tidak terbiasa dengan kesibukan ini. Ia hanya ingin menjadi anak biasa yang hidup sederhana-dan santai, tanpa kesibukan yang menurutnya tak begitu berarti. Ia lebih memilih duduk di sebelah Sandeul yang tertidur dan tak melakukan apa apa, dari pada harus mengerjakan puluhan soal yang hanya membuat tangannya pegal menulis.

.

"Chanshik-ssi?"

.

Suara itu sontak membuat Gongchan melompat kaget. Ia memejamkan matanya erat dan dengan takut-takut ia menoleh ke belakang. Berharap bukan seorang wanita tanpa kaki yang ia temukan, atau yang lebih buruk.

"hei, ini aku." Suara itu mengalun lembut di telinga Gongchan. Membuatnya perlahan membuka mata.

Sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia masih tak percaya dan menganggap ia sedang syuting sebuah drama roman.

"Jinyoung hyung?" panggilnya persis seperti drama yang sering di tonton eommanya. Tapi dengan cepat Gongchan menstabilkan wajahnya yang terlihat berbunga bunga dan mengembalikan akal sehatnyanya. Tak lucu kan kalau tiba tiba Gongchan terhanyut dalam khayalannya dan bertingkah aneh di depan namja yang sangat ia kagumi?

"sepertinya guru Kim benar menyiksamu?" ujar Jinyoung. Ia tersenyum lembut saat Gongchan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"dia bahkan menyuruhku mencatat semua rumus, padahal semuanya sudah tercetak jelas di dalam buku. Kenapa ia suka menyuruh hal yang sia sia?" Gongchan dan Jinyoung telah berjalan beriringan. Dengan sabar, Jinyoung mendengar semua keluhan Gongchan-yang kebanyakan menjelekkan guru Kim.

"kau pasti lelah... apa kau tak apa pulang sendiri?" suara Jinyoung menyadarkan Gongchan kalau mereka telah berada di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"ne, tak masalah" ujar Gongchan enteng, walau sejujurnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Gongchan pulang tengah malam.

Tapi wajah Jinyoung terlihat tak setuju, ia sepertinya sadar kalau Gongchan termaksud anak baik yang tak pernah pulang malam. Apalagi kejahatan zaman sekarang sudah sangat mengerikan, pikiran buruk pun tak terelakkan dari otak Jinyoung.

"pokoknya jangan lewati gang sempit, cari jalan yang ramai. Jangan menanggapi orang asing, aktifkan selalu handphone, dan berjalanlah dengan cepat. Ah ya, jangan lupa dengan alamat rumahmu." Gongchan hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Jinyoung yang terdengar agak tak masuk akal di akhirnya.

"dan minum ini di perjalanan. Kau pasti tak makan dengan benar hari ini" ujar Jinyoung semari memberikan Gongchan sebotol susu vanilla.

"hati-hati ne..." terakhir, Jinyoung mengelus kepala Gongchan pelan. Yang tentu saja tak ayal membuat pipi Gongchan memerah.

"n-ne, Gomawo hyung" ujar Gongchan yang sudah tak bisa lagi lebih lama di dekat Jinyoung. Ia merasa bisa-bisa meledak seketika jika berada dekat dengan namja itu lebih lama.

.

Gongchan kini mempercepat langkahnya, melewati jalanan yang tak terlalu ramai, tapi cukup membuatnya tenang. Ia menyesap minumannya perlahan. Matanya pun terkadang memandangi langit cerah di atasnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Namja itu serasa tak dapat lagi membedakan petaka dan keberuntungan, bertemu dengan Jinyoung dua kali memang memiliki dampak yang begitu dahyat.

Walau ia tak benar benar tahu apa alasan Jinyoung selalu menginap di sekolah hampir setiap hari, tapi sangat mengejutkan saat ia sadar Jinyoung mengantarnya sampai ke depan gerbang. Dan memberikannya sebuah kenangan manis untuk hari yang melelahkan ini.

Gongchan kembali tersenyum lebar.

.

Ia benar benar merasa menjadi pemeran utama dalam drama romantis ini ...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mianhae, Author lagi2 membuat readers menunggu lama TT . TT author memang nggak bisa mempublish dengan cepat, tapi akan selalu di usahakan secepat mungkin dan tak ingin mengecewakan chingu-chingu sekalian. Hehe, ff ini akan tetep lanjut kok, sueer ._.v

And soooo~~ special thanks to ::

URuRuBaek, Minnippel, , Quemala sari, eca, muhammad barja, Lala Clarysa, Nia, kimbana, Vickyamalia998, fckyeahLJOE

Happy 2ndB1A4DAY BANA-ya~~


	7. Chapter 7

Squirrel and Duck

Main cast ::

B1A4

DISCLAIMER ::

Fict punya author yaa … ^.^ plus plus Sandeul juga#di lempar BANA ke dorm B1A4 XP

.

.

Chapter 7

Flashback enam tahun yang lalu...

.

"Sandeul-ah!"

Sebuah suara sontak membuat anak lelaki bersurai coklat karamel itu menoleh dengan cepat. Tapi senyumannya tadi pudar saat bukan orang yang ia harapkan untuk datang. Seorang namja dengan seragam sekolah berlari kencang ke arahnya. Sandeul menatap namja itu heran. Orang yang selalu ia anggap sebagai manusia berpenampilan paling rapi di dunia itu terlihat kacau. Seragamnya terlihat kusut dan rambutnya berantakan. Apa dunia pun akan kacau?

Lagi lagi sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sandeul tak menyadari kalau namja itu sudah berdiri di depannya. Dengan wajah terlewat khawatir memandang adiknya itu.

"kemana saja kau?! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" bentak namja itu "apa terjadi sesuatu?" tak sampai beberapa detik, nada suara namja manis itu melembut. Tampak kalau ia tak akan bisa marah dalam keadaan cemas.

Sandeul tersadar dan buru-buru menggeleng "ani Sungmin hyung!" ujarnya, tak lupa memamerkan senyuman lebar.

Jika seperti ini, Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Entah kenapa kakinya terasa lemah. Ia pun terduduk di atas tanah yang masih basah karna hujan. Tak memperdulikan apa sekarang seragam mahalnya itu telah ternodai sempurna.

"kenapa kau di sini? Kau tahu kami sudah sangat mencemaskan mu karna kau belum pulang saat hujan deras!" Sungmin menatap lekat Sandeul . tangannya memegangi pipi adiknya itu. Dingin. Ia yakin sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit adiknya itu berdiam diri di sini.

"kami?" Sandeul mengulang ucapan Sungmin tadi dengan tatapan ragu.

Sungmin yang mendegar ucapan itu beberapa saat terdiam. Ia tahu maksud pertanyaan Sandeul tadi.

"ya, kami. Aku dan Kyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tahu? Mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun sedang mencarimu di tempat sungai itu." Ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum lembut. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Sandeul dengan sayang. "dan jika appa tahu, ia juga akan khawatir, Sandeul-ah..." lanjutnya setelah beberapa saat. Mendengar itu, akhirnya Sungmin berhasil membuat adik satu satunya itu tersenyum tipis-yang ia tahu itu tulus.

"kajja, kita pulang. Besok kau boleh menunggu Baro lagi di sini, tapi pulang jika sudah malam atau turun hujan ne?" Sungmin bergegas bangkit, kemudian meraih payung yang tadi tergeletak begitu saja. "sebentar lagi appa akan pulang, hyung tak mau disalahkan jika kau sakit ya!"

Sungmin pun tersenyum saat melihat Sandeul mengangguk pelan. Ia pun menggandeng tangan kecil adiknya itu dengan erat. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan sebisanya.

.

.

Blam

.

Baro menutup pintu rumahnya sedikit keras. Nafasnya berburu, begitu pula dengan wajahnya yang telah basah oleh keringat karna berlari sepanjang perjalanan dari sekolah ke rumahnya. Sedetik kemudian ia terduduk di depan pintu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah.

Menyebalkan!

Lagi lagi ia harus berlari dari sekolah menuju rumahnya. Tentu saja agar tak bertemu dengan anak yang sudah empat hari ini ia jauhi. Dan herannya, entah kenapa Sandeul selalu pulang lebih awal darinya. Padahal biasanya Sandeul akan melewati taman satu jam setelah jam pulangnya.

"menghindar lagi, Baro-ya?" suara itu pun mau tak mau membuat Baro mendongak. Ia menatap wanita yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan sedang memandangnya prihatin. Huh, Baro tak suka tatapan itu.

Tak tertarik menjawab pertanyaan eommanya, Baro bergegas berdiri dan berjalan masuk. Berharap ia bisa tak memperdulikan tatapan lekat dari wanita itu.

"kau tahu menghindar bukan cara terbaik menyelesaikan masalah bukan?"

Suara eommanya terdengar sedikit memekik. Membuat Baro yang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya dapat mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Baro masih mencoba tak peduli.

"waktu kita tak banyak lagi, dan eomma tak mau kau pergi dengan sebuah penyesalan. Cepat temui dia, dan manfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin."

Baro hanya bisa meremas bajunya dan tak menyadari matanya kembali berair. Dadanya pun sudah terasa sesak, menahan semua kekesalan yang memuncak.

Ini tak semudah seperti yang eommanya katakan.

Terlalu sulit.

Terlalu sulit memandang wajah orang yang hanya akan mengingatkannya pada perpisahan yang begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

Flashback end

.

...

Siang itu, tak seperti biasanya dua sahabat yang lebih seperti kakak-adik itu mengunjungi kantin yang ramai. Sandeul heran, karna tak seperti biasanya Gongchan mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin yang sudah di pastikan ramai. Tapi ia lebih heran lagi saat ia tak menolak ajakan Gongchan.

Sandeul hanya membiarkan Gongchan menarik tangannya, mengajaknya mengeliling kantin seolah ia baru pertama kali pergi ke tempat itu. tapi ia tak peduli, rasanya lebih baik dari pada di kelas. ia terlalu malas mendengar ocehan aneh si anak baru yang ia yakini masih tertidur lelap di kelas setelah pelajaran sejarah tadi.

"hyung, ayo duduk di sana!" Sandeul hanya mengangguk pelan. Walau ia tak tahu tempat duduk mana yang di maksud. Di matanya semua meja terlihat penuh dan sesak. Jadi ia hanya membiarkan Gongchan membawanya ke meja paling belakang. Meja yang agak jauh dari keramaian. Sepertinya Gongchan memang sudah begitu mengerti mana yang membuat Sandeul tetap nyaman.

"ini, susu pisang kesukaan hyung!" Gongchan langsung membongkar isi kantong penuh makanan hasil penjelajahannya di kantin-yang Sandeul bahkan tak sadar kapan anak itu membelinya-. Dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebotol susu rasa pisang, menancapkan sedotannya, dan menggiringnya langsung ke hadapan Sandeul.

"gomawo" ujar Sandeul singkat dan langsung meminum susunya. Gongchan tersenyum puas saat melihat hyung nya yang terlihat sangat imut ketika hanya berkonsentrasi dengan minumannya.

Setelah meminum setengah, Sandeul kembali teringat dengan apa yang dari tadi ingin ia tanyakan "kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini, tumben?" tanya Sandeul sedikit menyelidik. Siapa yang tahu jalan pikiran Gongchan? Ia yakin bukan alasan sederhana seperti 'ganti suasana' tentunya.

Sandeul semakin mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat Gongchan tersenyum mencurigakan. "apa hyung begitu penasaran~?" godanya. Membuat Sandeul mendengus dan dengan cepat menggeleng.

"tidak masalah jika kau tak mau menjawab" ujar Sandeul tak peduli. Jujur, ia mulai tak nyaman dengan hiruk pikuk di kantin. Ia lebih memilih menikmati makanannya sendiri.

.

"Jinyoung hyung, sini!"

Sandeul mendongak, kemudian mendelik tajam pada Gongchan di sebelahnya. Tidak, Gongchan tak perlu menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi. Ia tahu kenapa bocah itu mengajaknya ke sini.

Seperti yang Sandeul duga, seorang namja dengan bersurai merah wine berjalan mendekati mereka. Diikuti dua namja lainnya, satu berkacamata dan satunya lagi yang berambut paling mencolok di ruangan itu. semua pasti sudah bisa menebak kan?

Sandeul melirik Gongchan yang memasang senyuman lebar padanya. Ia mendengus kesal.

"kau makan dengan baik, Sandeul-ah!" suara itu makin membuat Sandeul ingin memuntahkan makanannya saking kesalnya.

Ia tak suka nada bicara si murid baru itu saat memanggil namanya.

"hyung, kau tak marah kan? Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal untuk olimpiade nanti. Aku janji ini tak akan lama!" bisik Gongchan dengan nada memelas. Sandeul pun melihat beberapa tugas yang mulai di keluarkan Jinyoung. Entah ia tak tahu apa ada modus di balik alasan Gongchan. Ia hanya akan mencoba tak memperdulikan sekitarnya, terutama pada namja di hadapannya yang terus memandanginya.

.

.

Waktu memang begitu cepat berlalu bagi Sandeul. Lamunan Sandeul yang sudah sampai ke Selandia Baru langsung terhenti saat Gongchan merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan gaya brutal.

"seee~lesaaiiii~~" pekik Gongchan panjang. Tak memperdulikan beberapa siswa yang tersisa di kantin yang mulai sepi.

"ne, aku yakin kau bisa melakukan jauh lebih baik. Semuanya sempurna." Ujar Jinyoung sambil tersenyum ramah.

"kau itu memang sudah jenius, hanya saja malas." Timpal Shinwoo sebelum menyesap kopinya yang mulai dingin.

Gongchan menggaruk tengkuknya "sudah ku katakan berulang kali, aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan perlombaan. Ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya." Ujarnya malas. Membuat Shinwoo dan Jinyoung hanya menggeleng.

Sepertinya ketiga orang yang asik berbincang itu melupakn dua orang teman mereka yang memandang dengan tatapan malas.

"sudah selesai hm? Bisa bisanya kalian menyuruh kami menjadi obat lalat selagi kalian berdiskusi" Baro menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangannya. Di tangan satunya sebungkus besar snack sudah terlihat hampir kosong.

Shinwoo hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya "siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Shinwoo dengan sadisnya. Membuat Baro mendecih kesal.

"kenapa kalian begitu sibuk? Bukannya olimpiade itu setelah liburan musim panas? Seharusnya yang kita lakukan di sini adalah membahas rencana liburan!" protes Baro. yang sedetik kemudian membuat tangannya di genggam erat oleh Gongchan.

"betul! Betul sekali! Sebagai seorang pelajar, itulah yang harus kita pikirkan. Bukannya berkutat dengan buku! Hyung, ternyata hanya kau yang satu spesies denganku di bumi ini!" mata Gongchan berbinar. Membuat orang di satu meja itu memandangnya bingung, bahkan Sandeul ikut memandangnya.

Jinyoung menghela nafas "benar memang, tapi inipun olimpiade penting. Liburan kita juga di potong setengahnya untuk persiapan. Jadi beristirahatlah di rumah..."

.

.

Bruuuussshhhh

Sayang, tak ada satupun yang tersentuh dengan ucapan penuh perhatian dari Jinyoung. Untunglah sabar sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, ia hanya dapat tersenyum miris saat mendapatkan persikan air yang menyentuh wajah rupawannya.

"mi-mianhae hyung, tapi hyung?! Andwae! Atas dasar apa liburan musim panas di rumah? Kau mau menjadikanku ayam panggang?!" pekik Gongchan tak terima. Sandeul hanya bisa memandang penuh simpati. Ia mulai berdo'a agar Gongchan masih memiliki niat untuk hidup setelah ini.

"ne hyung, kemana keadilan di dunia ini? Ditelan brontosaurus?" timpal Baro. yang langsung di beri tatapan tajam dari Shinwoo.

"kalau begitu pikirkan apa yang mau kau lakukan lima hari untuk liburan nanti Chanshik. Setelah itu persiapkan dirimu untuk olimpiade. Dan kau, pergilah kemanapun sampai liburan berakhir." ujar Shinwoo memberi jalan tengah. Walau masih tak puas, Gongchan dapat sedikit mengeluarkan senyumannya. Dan membuat Jinyoung lebih lega. Sebaliknya, untuk kesekian kalinya, Baro mendecih pada sepupu-tersayangnya itu.

"kau sudah menentukan tujuan liburanmu ?" tanya Jinyoung.

Gongchan menggeleng, kemudian sedikit memandang Sandeul yang masih terlihat tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan keempatnya dari tadi.

"sebenarnya sudah ada rencana pergi, tapi Sandeullie hyung tak mau ikut" jawab Gongchan dengan suara dibuat buat sedih. Tentu saja Sandeul menyadari itu. "bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanyanya balik pada ketiga namja yang sudah entah sejak kapan ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri.

Ketiganya menggeleng bersamaan.

"tidak ada, mungkin di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargaku"

"ke perpustakaan dan mencari beberapa buku menarik"

"haah~ mungkin mengubur diriku di pot sampai liburan berakhir"

Gongchan tertawa mendengar tiga jawaban itu, dan makin tertawa besar mendengar jawaban Baro beserta wajah nelangsanya.

"bagaimana jika Baro hyung ikut aku ke rumah halmoni? Jinyoung hyung dan Shinwoo sunbaenim juga boleh."

Seketika Baro meloncat bagai tupai. Menatap Gongchan dengan matanya-yang tak bisa dibilang besar itu.

"Channie, kau dewa penyelamatku!"pekiknya, yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya akan berpikir kalau Baro bisa saja langsung bersujud di depan Gongchan.

"hehe, tak masalah. Halmoni tinggal sendirian, jadi makin ramai juga akan makin menyenangkan."

Jinyoung dan Shinwoo saling berpandangan, kemudian tersenyum "sepertinya patut di pertimbangkan". "kami ikut jika tidak merepotkan" ujar Jinyoung dan Shinwoo bergantian. Makin membuat Gongchan dan Baro kegirangan.

"yeeeeyy, Sandeul hyung! Kita akan berlibur bersama. Ini akan menyenangkan!" ujar Gongchan sembari menyenggol bahu Sandeul.

"ne, kau akan mengecewakan kami jika tak ikut" tambah Baro.

"mencoba hal baru tak ada ruginya" Jinyoung memandangnya dengan tatapan teduh.

.

Sandeul masih diam tak bergerak. Pandangan ragu ia layangkan pada Gongchan, dan tak seperti yang Sandeul inginkan, Gongchan mengangguk meyakinkan. Entah Sandeul tak ingat apa ia masih dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"bagus, kita akan ciptakan kenangan yang tak terlupakan! Ngomong-ngomong, dimana tempat halmoni?" tanya Baro penuh semangat.

"hm? Busan"

.

Senyuman Baro perlahan memudar. Otaknya kembali bekerja dengan cepat hingga wajahnya sontak memucat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sandeul. Namja bersurai coklat karamel itu masih diam tanpa emosi. Tapi Baro tahu Sandeul sedari tadi tak memandangnya sedikitpun.

.

.

Busan?

.

.

...

"huh, yang benar saja. Apa-apaan tadi?"

Sandeul masih meneruskan perjalanannya di koridor yang menuju pintu keluar sekolah. Tak memperdulikan gerombolan yang tengah meliriknya tajam dari sudut koridor dan berbisik dengan volume yang cukup keras untuk dapat terdengar olehnya.

"benar seperti dugaan, anak itu sangat pandai berakting. Lihat saja, sekarang ia sudah pandai mencari pelindung." Ujar namja satu lagi. Membuat Sandeul entah kenapa makin mempercepat langkahnya.

Dan ia hanya dapat memejamkan matanya erat saat sebuah tangan kekar menahan bahunya dengan kasar.

"mau pergi kemana huh? Apa kau takut?"

Namja dengan tubuh paling besar menghentakkan bahunya kasar. Membuat Sandeul hanya bisa meringis dalam hati. Kini gerombolan namja itu menyudutkan Sandeul pada dinding.

"apa harimu begitu menyenangkan karna Gikwang tak ada di sini?" namja yang lainnya mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Jika seperti ini, Sandeul hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Memandangi lantai seraya mempersiapkan hal terburuk yang mungkin akan ia rasakan.

.

"hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Dari ujung koridor, layaknya pahlawan yang memang takdirnya selalu datang terlambat. Baro berdiri di sana, memandang penuh curiga beberapa namja yang terlihat mengerubuni sesuatu-ataupun seseorang. Ia sama sekali tak dapat mengetahui siapa yang ada di balik kumpulan namja bertubuh besar itu. tapi feelingnya mengatakan itu Sandeul.

Kenapa?

Mudah, karna memang Baro sedari tadi mencari Sandeul yang menghilang begitu saja setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

Dengan langkah agak cepat Baro mendekati kumpulan namja itu dan menyelusup di antara celah badan-badan mereka yang besar, mendekati si target yang dikepung.

"ah, ternyata benar. Sandeul-ah ayo pergi!" ujar Baro begitu melihat Sandeul yang masih menunduk. Dan tanpa ragu ia menggenggam tangan Sandeul erat kemudian menuntunnya keluar dari kepungan itu

"ya! kalian tak bisa pergi semudah itu!" salah satu namja mencengkram lengan Baro dengan geram. Dan sedetik kemudian Baro melepaskan cengkraman itu dengan mudah.

"kenapa tidak? Bel pulang sudah berbunyi kan?" ujar Baro dengan wajah polosnya "kalian ingin menghalangi kami?"

Beberapa namja itu terlihat menahan amarahnya, yang membuat Baro yakin ia harus sedikit memutar otaknya. Atau berakhir dengan tak terhormat di tangan namja-namja yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu.

"kalian ada urusan dengan kami? Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar." Baro merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel "aku harus memberitahu Shinwoo hyung kalau tak bisa cepat nememuinya karna kalian ingin berurusan dengan kami." Ujar Baro santai.

Salah satu dari namja-namja itu terlihat ketakutan.

"ja-jadi kau sepupu Shinwoo sunbaenim?" tanyanya tergagap. Baro dengan cepat mengangguk tanpa menatap mereka. Ia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Namja-namja itu terlihat pucat. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka menyuruh yang lainnya pergi meninggalkan Baro dan Sandeul.

"a-ayo pergi. bisa susah berurusan dengan mereka!"

.

Baro tertawa keras. Menatap namja-namja bertubuh besar itu lari begitu mendengar nama sepupunya. Ia pun heran, memang apanya yang menakutkan dari hyung lamban itu?

"hehe, kajja Sandeul-ah!"

Baro menarik tangan Sandeul yang terasa dingin. Seraya memperlambat jalannya ia memandang Sandeul heran.

"Sandeul-ah, wae?" tanyanya. Ia pernah belajar jika orang yang tangannya dingin biasanya sedang tidak baik.

Sandeul malah tak menjawab. Ia melepas genggaman tangan Baro dan mempercepat langkahnya. Bukan Baro kalau ia hanya diam, dengan sigap Baro mengejar dan meraih tangan Sandeul kembali.

"kau ini kenapa?" tanya Baro sedikit frustasi. Sandeul menatapnya beberapa saat kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"pergi dariku" ucapnya lirih namun berhasil menohok Baro.

"sudah ku bilang tidak akan!" tegasnya "apa yang terjadi? Kita sahabat, kau bisa cerita jika ada masalah" nada suara Baro melemah. Ia menatap Sandeul lekat.

"kenapa kau seolah tak mengenalku?!"

Keduanya terdiam. Entah kenapa jantung Baro berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. menunggu jawaban dari Sandeul.

.

"ani, aku tak mengenalmu..."

.

...

Braaakk

"Hyuuuung!" Baro memekik keras. Tak memperdulikan Shinwoo yang masih tertidur dengan nyaman di kasurnya.

"andwae! Andwae! Aku pasti sedang bermimpi! Biarkan aku tidur sekarang!" pekik Baro kalang kabut. Tanpa melepas tasnya terlebih dahulu, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Shinwoo. Membuat tubuh namja malang itu berada di ujung kasur. Siap jatuh.

Bruugh

.

Benar saja, Shinwoo langsung mengeluarkan death glarenya. Memandang kesal Baro yang sudah bergelung dalam selimut.

"YA! Cha Baro!" pekik Shinwoo kesal.

"mian! Mianhae hyung! Aku hanya butuh tidur sekarang. Karna ini pasti hanya mimpi..." suara Baro makin melemah. Membuat Shinwoo berganti memandangnya bingung.

"apa kepalamu terbentur? Kau sudah gila sekarang? Perlu kutelponkan rumah sakit jiwa?" tanya Shinwoo seraya menendang tubuh Baro dengan kakinya.

Namja berkacamata itu bisa melihat kepala Baro menggeleng di balik selimut. Entah bagaimana bisa perlahan hati Shinwoo melunak, namja itu mencoba menarik selimut Baro.

"apa lagi yang terjadi eo?" tanya Shinwoo dengan sabar.

"dia... dia tidak mengenalku. Itu tidak mungkin kan? Aku tahu kami sudah lama tak bertemu, tapi apa kenangan begitu cepat terlupakan? Apa ia berbohong? Tidak, tidak, Sandeul tak pernah berbohong. Lalu kenapa? Apa aku salah? Apa dia bukan Sandeul? Tapi wajahnya begitu mirip. Walau sifatnya sedikit berbeda, ta-"

"bernafas!" hardik Shinwoo keras memotong rentetan pertanyaan Baro yang entah dapat ia jawab atau tidak. Ia memandang heran pada gundukan manusia yang langsung bungkam itu. perlahan ia memiijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kau bicara seperti pacuan kuda begitu? Tenangkan dirimu dan bicaralah dengan tenang." Ujar Shinwoo. Ia bahkan tak menyangka bisa berkata begitu manis seperti tadi.

Tapi perlahan Baro menyibak selimutnya sampai leher "ani hyung, pikiranku hanya sedikit kacau. Hyung tak keberatan istirahat di tempat lain?" ucap Baro lirih. Walau banyak pertanyaan di otak Shinwoo, namja itu hanya mengangguk paham dan keluar dari kamar.

...

"Sandeullie sudah pulang?" sapaan hangat langsung menyambut Sandeul ketika ia membuka pintu apartementnya. Aroma patbingsu menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan, membuat Sandeul menyernyitkan dahinya dan berjalan perlahan menuju dapur.

Dan Sandeul sedikit terjengit kaget dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Pemandangan yang kadang membuatnya rindu.

Terlihat Sungmin yang tengah sibuk dengan mangkuk besar berisi es serut, namja itu sibuk memasukkan kacang merah rebus ke mangkuk. Sedangkan di sampingnya terlihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di meja makan sambil memainkan PSP nya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Cepat ganti bajumu, dan kita makan pat bingsu bersama!" lamunan Sandeul terhenti karna perintah Sungmin.

"sudahlah minnie hyung, akan lama lagi jika kau menyuruhnya ganti baju. Aku sudah lapar!" timpal Kyuhyun, membuat Sandeul mendelik tajam padanya.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar, sebelum ia akhirnya mengangguk "ne, mungkin lebih baik kalau kita makan dulu" ujarnya dan segera menarik tangan Sandeul untuk duduk di meja makan.

Ketiganya duduk dengan semangkuk besar patbingsu di tengah dan sendok di genggaman mereka masing-masing.

"sempiit..." gumam Sandeul cukup keras saat tubuhnya diapit oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "kenapa harus satu mangkuk sih?" ujarnya mulai kesal.

"lalu kenapa kau di tengah?" jawab Kyuhyun sebelum menyendokkan makanan dingin itu ke mulut. Sandeul memandangnya jengah tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun jika ada di posisinya sekarang.

"kenapa kalian terus bertengkar? Tapi apa kalian merasa patbingsu ini agak tawar?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polos. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Sandeul memandang dan menggeleng Sungmin dengan wajah tak kalah polos.

..

Siang yang tak terlalu buruk bagi Sandeul. Selesai memakan semangkuk penuh patbingsu, ketiganya bersantai di ruang tamu dan menikmati angin dari kipas elektrik.

"patbingsu dan kipas angin memang yang terbaik saat musim panaas~!" Sungmin tersenyum puas. Rasa lelahnya yang baru datang ke Seoul tadi pagi terbayar sudah. Berkumpul bersama dua orang paling berharga dan menghabiskan waktu dengan cara sederhana adalah hal terbaik.

Sungmin memandang Sandeul yang duduk di sebelahnya, namja itu terkekeh pelan "mengantuk, Sandeullie?" tanyanya saat melihat mata adiknya itu hanya terbuka sedikit, nyaris tertutup. Tapi Sandeul masih bisa menggeleng.

"tidurlah di kamar!" sahut Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Sandeul. Sandeul kembali menggeleng "tidak akan." Ucapnya. Kyuhyun memandangnya jengkel.

"kalau kau di tengah, kita jadi terihat seperti orangtua dan anak!" Kyuhyun sedikit memekik frustasi.

"tak ada yang melihat hyung..." ujar Sandeul lirih, sepertinya ia sudah mulai akan menyebrang ke dunia mimpinya.

"aku yang melihatnya bocah!"

"selama ada aku, kau tak boleh di samping Sungmin hyung... titik.. hooaam..."

"Minnie hyung, lihat bagaimana jeleknya bebek itu menguap! Euh!"

Sungmin lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya "kita ini keluarga, Kyuhyunnie. Kita saling memiliki."

"Minnie hyung? Kau juga mengantuk?" Kyuhyun memanjangkan lehernya. Memandang Sungmin di sebrangnya yang ternyata masih membuka matanya lebar.

"tidak, pabo!. Ah, bagaimana dengan liburanmu Sandeullie? Kuharap kau memiliki rencana untuk tahun ini." Sungmin beralih pada Sandeul yang masih dalam kondisi ngantuk.

"em... Channie mengajakku ke Busan hyung. Ah.. bukan hanya aku, si Ketua kelas, wakilnya,... dan anak baru itu... menyebalkan, anak baru itu menyebalkan..."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih sabar mendengarkan sampai akhirnya Sandeul tak lagi bersuara. Tidur.

"sejak kapan bocah ini saat mengantuk jadi seperti orang mabuk?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"apa karna patbingsu?" tanya Sungmin lebih heran lagi "ngomong-ngomong, anak baru? Siapa?"

Kyuhyun mengelus dagu layaknya sedang berpikir "entahlah, tapi kemarin aku melihat bocah ini bersama seseorang yang menganggapku Minnie hyung.."

"hm? Bagaimana bisa?"

"aku tak tahu"

...

Kriing ... kriing ...

Gongchan menoleh saat suara telpon rumahnya menggema ke seluruh ruang kamarnya. Ia yang sedari sibuk dengan bukunya pun dengan cepat mengangkat ganggang telpon.

"yoboseyo?"

"ah! Halmoni! Wae?"

"tak apa kan jika aku membawa teman lain?"

"ne, Sandeullie hyung, Baro hyung, Jinyoung hyung, dan Shinwoo sunbae."

"haha, tentu saja halmoni tak kenal mereka."

"keureom, kami pasti akan berangkat di hari pertama liburan. hehe"

"tenang saja. Halmoni tak perlu repot-repot, cukup bersantai dan istirahat dengan cukup."

"ne, aku makan dengan baik di sini. Sampai jumpa!"

Gongchan kembali tersenyum lebar begitu mengakhiri telpon singkat dari halmoninya. Hari ini begitu baik baginya, dan makin baik saat halmoninya juga bersemangat atas kedatangannya nanti.

Gongchan kemudian melirik kalender yang ada di samping mejanya.

"haah~ tiga hari lagi!" pekiknya senang saat melihat lingkaran di angka pada kalendernya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo, readers!

Author seneng banget deh nulis chapter ini. Rasanya kepingin ketawa aja terus?(mungkin saya sudah semakin gila). Daaan~ ini hanya rekomendasi sih, saya suka banget lagu what's going on dan yesterday! Entah kenapa dua lagu itu begitu lekat dengan ff ini(atau hanya menurut saya? entahlah)

Lagii~, soooooooo special thanks to ::

fckyeahLJOE, BunnyPoro, eca, aul, guest, vickyamalia998, Zelo96, Guest, Quemala Saro, , and muhammad barja.

Review lagi yaa~! Hihihihiiii

Ah, ya! sekilas info, kemarin B1A4 1st Win in MuCore~!

Chukkae oppadeuul~~~ *cium satu2


End file.
